Hellsing's Pact
by SirIntegrity
Summary: When Alucard becomes lethal, Sir Integra has no choice but to flee. He sends Seras to watch over her, but Seras is about to find it isn't as simple as life or death.
1. Chapter 1

Seras couldn't sleep. She'd close her eyes, count sheep, try self-hypnosis...nothing was working. She sighed and tumbled out of her coffin. So much for sleeping in.

She wandered through the hallways, the last rays of sunlight disappearing over the edge of the horizon. She was aware of someone else being up besides herself, and then heard a frantic heartbeat practically echoing off the walls. She followed the heartbeat, curious about who was so scared and why.

The heartbeat led her to a quiet sitting room, the light of a rekindled fire flickering on Sir Integra's face. Seras almost laughed. Integra? Afraid? No, she must be mistaken. She looked again. It _was_ her, her blonde hair in a tangled mess and her glasses absent from her face. She looked like a little girl in her white nightgown, knees curled up underneath her on the couch, arms crossed protectively over her chest. She was staring blankly, trying to steady her breathing. She didn't notice Seras's presence.

Alucard just appeared, no hint at all that he was approaching. This never ceased to shock Seras, how he skirted her senses like he knew their boundaries. He leaned over the back of the couch and Sir Integra jumped. She frowned and growled.

"Alucard." She said behind her teeth.

"Don't try to place your feelings on me, master." He said, coming around to sit beside her. She shook her head, muttering to herself.

For a long time, neither said anything. Seras was just about to leave when she saw her master reach into his trench coat.

"I wanted your opinion on something." He explained, pulling something out. Integra squinted, leaning close. She laughed.

"I didn't know you felt that way about Seras." He snorted, amused.

"Police girl? No. But do you like it?"

"It's a blur, but it seems very pretty."

"Then it's yours." She looked up at Alucard, half scared, half surprised.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." She squinted at it and then at him.

"I'm not pressuring you to accept it." He murmured.

"No, no, I accept it, it's just a bit..."

"Strange?"

"I was going to say out of the blue." She took the present from him, looking at it.

"I'll need some time to let this sink in."

"All the time you need." He grinned.

Integra leaned back slowly, as though against her will. Her head tilted back, completely exposing her neck.

"Alucard..." She said warningly.

He closed the distance between them, leaning into her. Seras watched him, confused. He had taken over her, had complete control over her, but surely he wouldn't... her eyes widened in horror as Alucard's mouth hovered over Sir Integra's neck.

Master must be joking with her. He'd never do something like this. But Sir Integra was fighting him. Seras could feel her trying to regain control. His fangs were about to sink into her jugular.

"Master!" She shouted. Alucard's head jerked up; he had been too busy putting Integra at ease to sense his fledgeling's presence.

She broke away from Alucard's control and fled, nearly running over Seras as she did. Seras watched Sir Integra's retreating back until she turned a corner.

Seras turned to Alucard, but he had disappeared as well. If this wasn't a dream and what she just thought happened really did happen, Master was not happy with her.

&

It was so strange a scene, in fact, Seras dismissed it. Alucard did not just try to kill Sir Integra. If he wasn't anything else, Alucard was loyal to the Hellsings. They were just talking, Sir Integra got mad and that's why she had run off. Seras had convinced herself of this by midnight.

She was in the library looking for something interesting to read when it happened again. She had pulled a book off the shelf that didn't say its title to try to figure out what it was about. This opened a gap that she looked through.

There was Sir Integra, fully dressed in her usual suit, standing over one of the tables reading a sheet of paper. Her eyes grew wider the further down she read. After a few minutes, she set the paper aside and flipped open a thick, dusty book. She read intensely. Her hands started to shake. This would not be a good time to come around the corner and surprise her, Seras decided, excusing her eavesdropping.

Alucard wasn't so nervous about approaching her. He materialized out of thin air, directly behind her. He leaned over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read." He warned.

She jerked out of her skin.

"How long have you been there?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"Long enough." He closed the book and pushed both the book and the paper away, "Are you still mad at me because of what happened earlier?" He asked. She shook her head, edging away from him.

"You are." He stated, mirroring her attempt at escape. She glared at him.

"You betrayed me." She hissed. He chuckled.

"If I was betraying you, I wouldn't have given you that pretty gift, would I have?" She took a couple steps back.

"What you did, what you tried to do, it's worse than betrayal. You knew how I feel about vampirism and you go and pull a stunt like that." He frowned.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked her.

"I think I do, I did but now..." She looked towards the door.

Alucard closed the gap between them and started undoing her tie. She didn't stop him.

"Do you think I'd do something to hurt you?"

"No, maybe. I never know what you're thinking," she admitted. He unbuttoned the first couple buttons on her blouse.

Seras tottered on the ladder she was on. She fell with a shriek, bringing a bookcase down on top of her. Alucard seized the distraction and plunged for Integra's neck.

But Integra had already seized the opportunity, leaving the door ajar behind her.

&

Oh no. Seras had been trying to avoid her master since the incidents of yesternight, but it seemed he had finally tracked her down, finding her in her room.

She braced herself for whatever Alucard was about to hurl at her. He looked anxious.

"Pack your things." She bent her head down. She was being kicked out of the Hellsing Organization.

"Yes, master."

"And hurry. The chauffeur can only stall for so long and Integra's flight leaves in a couple hours." Her head jerked back up.

"Integra's flight?" He looked irritated at her.

"Yes, that's what I said. Now hurry up and pack. She doesn't know it yet, but you're joining her on her vacation."

&

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Integra didn't even flinch as Seras opened the moving limo's door, threw her coffin-shaped suitcase onto an empty seat and popped in.

"Mind if I join you? Alucard said you were going on a trip and I thought maybe it'd be fun to have a girl's week out, you know?" She said as quick as she could. She braced herself for Integra's harsh rebuke.

Integra nodded once and then proceeded to look out the window. Seras sat down, catching herself from sighing with relief. Seras followed Integra's gaze.

Alucard stood in the doorway of the Hellsing mansion, watching them. His hat and sunglasses prevented Seras from seeing his face. How was he taking Integra's leave? Happily? Angrily?

The limo pulled out of the driveway and Integra continued to watch Alucard until they turned off onto a road. Then she turned back around, preoccuping herself with her hands.

&&&

"Boarding pass." The woman grunted.

"Uhhh." Seras looked blankly at her. Airport security, no doubt.

Were there even any more tickets for Integra's flight?

Integra glanced to the stalled Seras and then gave the woman a boarding pass and Seras's driver's license. The woman grunted, made a dash on the boarding pass with a permanent marker, and then handed them to Seras.

"Thanks, Sir Integra, that was close. How'd you get my driver's-" Seras looked around.

"Sir Integra?" There she was, taking off her shoes. Seras followed her lead. They went through without a problem.

"I thought for sure you'd bring a weapon." Seras said a little too loudly. The security personal took sudden interest in them.

Integra glared at her, putting her shoes back on.

"Why would I do that?" She growled.

"To defend yourself." Seras shoved her feet into her tennis shoes. It felt good to wear a t-shirt and jeans again, not that stiff Hellsing uniform.

Integra waited until they were a good distance away.

"You don't even talk about weapons, nontheless bring them with you, to an airport." She muttered condescendingly.

"I'm sorry. I've never been on a plane before, unless you count the ones from Hellsi...ow!" Integra subtlely stood on her foot.

"Since you don't know what topics are off limits, why don't you just stay quiet?" Integra walked off, and Seras trotted behind her. She was not turning out to be an easy friend like Seras had hoped.

She wasn't as filtered as Integra hoped she would be.

They both boarded the plane without another word. Seras looked down at her ticket and was amazed to discover she was in first class. How nice of Sir Integra! She flopped down in her seat, stuffing her carry-on purse underneath the seat. Sir Integra kept going into third class.

"Why...?" Seras began to ask aloud. Even if there were no other first class seats, surely Sir Integra would have taken first class for herself. Oh well. Seras put her headset on and turned to a good station (she soon found _that_ was hard to do; most of the music she didn't know or was outdated). She listened to the stewardess as she explained safety procedures and watched out the window as they took off.

"_You're not a very good spy._"

"Master?" She said, surprised.

"_Now would be the perfect time to read Integra's thoughts._" He advised.

"Then why don't you do it?" Seras grumbled. The woman sitting next to her glanced at her, but Seras paid her no mind.

"_You're the one whose curious about her thoughts, not me_." He wasn't? How couldn't he be? She would never understand him.

She searched the lower class until in the last row, she heard a familiar voice.

"_How traditional are we going? How traditional can we really be, to be honest? I wonder, though, what would a vampire...mind your own thoughts._" Seras jerked up.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"_I do need to talk to Alucard, if that was him. Or maybe that police girl was just getting nosy. Alucard, if that is you, stop messing around._"

"It's me, Seras." The woman sitting next to Seras stopped the stewardess and asked if there were any other available seats.

"_It's me, Seras._" Seras thought, directing it towards Sir Integra.

"_Oh._" She sounded irritable.

"_How did you know I was reading your mind?_" Seras asked.

"_Instinct._"

"_How did you know I was coming with you?_"

"_Don't you think I know Alucard by now?_"

"_Still, you're just a human. By the way, thank you for the first class seat, it was very thoughtful of you._" Sir Integra chuckled.

"_What?_"

"_You see it as a gift, while I see it as a safety precaution. If a plane crashes, which end usually has the most impact?_"

"_The front,_" Seras responded. She glanced up and saw the entrance door. She shrugged, thinking it no ill will of Sir Integra, just taking into consideration that Seras was immortal and she wasn't. Seras didn't bother to interrupt Sir Integra's thoughts again, afraid to anger her.

They didn't speak again for a long time. The silence went on through the flight, through the airport, past the baggage claim, and to the car rental garage. It took Sir Integra little time to get the keys and Seras picked up her suitcase, remembering not to take Sir Integra's. When she tried to at the baggage claim, she had gotten a rebuking glare. It would have been pure crazy if Sir Integra had told her _outloud_ that she wanted to carry her own bags.

Sir Integra led her to a black Mercedes.

"Sunrise is in less than an hour and we have a day's drive to the hotel," Seras jumped as Sir Integra spoke, "There are no tinted windows, so if you don't want to get burned I suggest the trunk." Seras frowned.

"It's rather small and with the luggage it would be cramped," she complained. Sir Integra threw her luggage in the backseat and got into the driver's seat. The car started. Seras sighed.

"Can you pop the trunk please?" She asked, deciding cramped muscles were less painful than sunburns. The trunk made a noise and opened an inch. Seras threw her suitcase into the backseat and climbed into the trunk.

"She better open it again," Seras huffed. Actually, it was rather cozy, and warm. The sound of the wheels revolving under her made a soothing lullaby. Within a half hour, Seras dozed off unexpectantly.

&&&

Seras stretched out to her whole body length, feeling stiff. She didn't remember at first why she was in a bed but soon last night came trickling into her memory. The flight, the drive...but how was she in a bed? She didn't remember getting out of the trunk or going into any hotel. Sleep-teleportation? She heard Sir Integra pick up the phone and Seras decided to keep her eyes shut. She heard her dial several numbers and then a pause.

"We made it to Savannah without a problem, despite her ignorance," Sir Integra said as though the conversation had been going on a few minutes. Seras strained to hear who was at the other end, but could only make out that the voice was male.

"How are things?...You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?...You can't blame me for being untrusting...I've been thinking about it nonstop," Sir Integra dragged the phone as far as it would go away from Seras. Seras felt offended by this. If she wasn't supposed to hear the conversation, Sir Integra should go elsewhere.

"I don't know about this...No, I trust you. But you know why I feel uncomfortable with this...Don't make me say it with your spy listening in...You're starting to state the obvious..." Sir Integra vigorously ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a long sigh.

"On one hand, I'm curious. On the other hand...you know this is the last thing I ever expected. White picket fences never fit in with the Convention of Twelve. But now that that seems to be coming into view, I'm wondering about...I definetely can't say that in front of Seras, she'll obsess over it until it happens. Just, the big picture...I know, I know, it was just a thought. Even if you aren't, I am. How much longer?...A week, then...Goodbye," she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Seras immediately asked.

"Alucard. Seems he hasn't done too much damage since we left," she smirked half-heartedly.

"You called Master?! Now he knows where you are!" Seras jerked up. Integra laughed.

"As if he didn't know already. Really, you thought I was trying to hide?" Integra stood, going towards her suitcase, "I need to think about this," she said softly. Almost, almost a vulnerable soft.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed everytime Seras turned her back, Sir Integra had slipped past her careful guard. She could almost feel Alucard shaking his head at her inability to keep track of Sir Integra. Seras huffed, sinking defeatedly onto her bed.

"Well, this isn't _my_ fault. If she could just let me guard her like I'm supposed to...she even knows I'm supposed to be guarding her!"

"_Really, you two are acting like a couple of schoolgirls,_" Alucard sighed.

"She's the one not behaving; I'm doing what I'm supposed to!"

"_Not very well. Can't even keep track of where she is,_" Seras groaned, falling back.

"You know, ordinary humans don't wander like lost sheep from vampires trying to protect them."

"_Ordinary vampires wouldn't call Sir Integra an ordinary human. Ordinary vampires would watch her from a distance. Ordinary vampires wouldn't freak out everytime she was out of sight_._Ordinary vampires wouldn't be trying to protect her._" But she didn't have a weapon or anything... It was useless arguing with Master.

"This seems an awfully big waste of energy. Sir Integra won't let herself be changed, yet you keep insisting to change her. Either change her quickly or don't change her at all." Seras said bluntly. Alucard's laugh echoed in her mind and she blushed angrily.

"_If only it were only that. You're looking at a single detail that accidentally slipped through our hands. We are looking at more than a simple transformation._" He paused thoughtfully. "_You can try figuring it out for yourself, I suppose, but if you can't so much as find Sir Integra..._"

"Oh, shove off it."

"_She's inside a bookstore, six blocks from here. Even you should be able to find it._" Seras stood instantly. She'd show Master she could track, through tracking an ocean away was pretty impressive, she had to admit.

Lacking a direction, she made a six-block perimeter and then tried to find the bookstore. Master was right; it wasn't hard to find. It was dimly lit, complete with a coffee section. Seras slipped in and scanned the area. Sir Integra was searching a section (from the look on her face, fruitlessly). Seras stayed back.

"Can I help you?" A man with shaggy, chocolate brown hair walked up to her. Seras tensed as did Sir Integra. Glowing red eyes peered out from behind his bangs. Integra straightened, studying him.

"Unless you know anything about the union clause, then, no." His eyebrows shot up.

"Well, this sounds like an interesting story. Let's go sit down and have some coffee, shall we? My treat." Integra hesitated a moment, but then followed him. Seras shadowed them.

They sat down in a corner table, far away from anyone else. Integra ordered something, Seras wasn't concerned with what, and the barrista brought it to her minutes later.

"I'm impressed; you've done your homework. A lot of people, humans and vampires alike, mistakenly go to Louisiana because "it's the voodoo capital"." The vampire began. His face, unlike most vampires, was full of emotion.

"Savannah is known for the supernatural." Integra shrugged it off. The vampire held out his hand.

"I'm Jack." Integra hesitantly took his hand and shook it. She looked conflicted. He smiled.

"It's fine; you don't have to give me your name if you don't want to. I should know a thing or two about privacy. Anyway, the union clause. What do you want to know?"

"Is there a way around it?" Integra demanded. Jack pursed his lips, looking off to one side.

"To put it lightly, no. You'll be torn to shreds in a night or two." That was lightly? What on earth were they talking about? Union clause, Seras was sure she had never heard of it. Why didn't Master tell her anything?!

"Surely there must be a way." Integra countered. Jack looked back to her.

"Every priest that knows vampires exist knows about that clause. Sure, most vampires have no clue about the union clause but the best of us do." He flashed a smile at her.

"If no one knew about it..." Integra trailed off.

"I can't imagine why you would want to hide something like that." This was driving Seras crazy. If she had to duct tape Sir Integra to a chair and torture what was going on out of her, she would.

Integra started playing with her hands again. Jack glanced down at them.

"The union clause, in essence, is a boundary between our two races. It discourages us from even trying. But, I guess, there's always a case of true love." He looked into her eyes.

"The union clause hasn't been used, according to records, for a couple centuries. How would you know about it?" He wondered. Integra was silent for a minute, judging Jack's trustworthiness. She sighed.

"Alucard." She muttered. Jack's eyes widened as though she had cursed. He glanced around as though expecting him to appear.

"_The_ Alucard?! The one and only No-Life King?!" He almost sounded hysterical.

"It's amazing how far his reputation stretches." Integra commented. Jack shook his head, laughing.

"How on earth would you cross paths with _him_ and survive? You'd have to be Sir Hellsing herself!" Integra looked at him wryly. His mouth dropped open and he quickly shut it.

"Excuse my reaction, Sir. It's not often we get the big shots around here. And Alucard...?"

"Everything is as you suspect." Integra murmured. Jack thought a minute. Integra sipped at her coffee.

"Sir Hellsing, don't try avoiding the union clause. It's really not that bad being a vampire, honestly." He pleaded. Integra shook her head.

"I have a lot more family honor than to let him get his way. Thank you for your help, Jack, and for the coffee." She stood.

"Sir Hellsing." She paused before walking away.

"If you need anything, I'll be right here. For eternity." He added jokingly. She smirked.

"I'll remember that." She walked away. Seras immediately came beside Jack.

"Excuse me, what is the union clause?" She asked. Sir Integra looked back, glared at Seras, and then walked on. And she had been doing just fine with not having Sir Integra notice her. Jack looked at Seras.

"Are you with Sir Hellsing?" He asked.

"Yes." Seras said impatiently. Jack wistfully smiled.

"If I told you, and Sir Hellsing still refuses to become a vampire, then you'd have to kill her and Alucard. I feel it's best for all if you're in the dark." Jack patted her shoulder and then moved on. She could hear him asking another customer if they needed help.

Seras ran out the door, Sir Integra's trail still fresh. She caught up easily with Sir Integra, who stiffened as she jogged up beside her.

"If I wanted to include you in that conversation, I would have asked you to come along instead of sneaking out." She hissed.

"Sir Integra, I just want to make sure you're safe. Master would kill me if that Jack fellow had done anything to you."

"You can make sure I'm safe without listening in on my private matters."

"I just want to be in the loop." Seras whimpered.

"Have you ever considered that this is something between Alucard and I and we don't want your involvement?"

"Have you ever considered maybe I want to help?!" Seras screamed. Sir Integra ignored her. Seras stalked off. She needed time to cool.

&&&

She came back to the hotel room an hour later, feeling much better. Whether that was because she robbed a blood bank or because she had cooled off was yet to be decided. She could hear the shower start. She still had a few minutes before apologizing to Sir Integra.

There was the same dusty book and letter Seras had seen Sir Integra looking through that night Master had tried to...she pushed the thought out of her head. Maybe this had some of the answers. It was open to a page, the bold title stating "Virgin Sacrifices". Seras's eyes widened and she couldn't help but read.

"Virgin sacrifices were very common in earlier times. Often, a vampire would accept a virgin of the opposite sex in exchange for its service. The service could range from refusing to kill out of that town or a servitude for a certain length of time." Seras shook her head. That wasn't helping; it had nothing to do with turning virgins into vampires. She then turned to the letter. It was addressed to "My Dearest Integra". She glanced at the sender. It was from Sir Integra's father. Seras read on.

"To my Dearest Integra,

I'm writing this letter in case I die before your twenty-first birthday, praying that this will never be necessary. But I've been thinking lately, watching you grow from child to teenager, I've been thinking about Alucard. You hopefully know nothing about him. I wonder if you'll hate me for what I've done to him. I'm rambling now. The reason why I'm writing this is to tell you a story I couldn't bring myself to tell you aloud. Alucard's story.

About a century ago, there was a battle between Abraham Hellsing and Vlad the Impaler. Bram Stoker did a horrible account of the battle. There was no one around and Abraham almost lost. I suppose that means our own family distorted the truth, but I asked Alucard about his side. Alucard habitually isn't a liar. Anyway, Vlad let Abraham win, no one knows why or how. All that was passed down was Alucard's words; "One day, there will be something I want from you. No matter what it is, you promise I can have it?" Of course, Abraham agreed. Vlad the Impaler, one of history's worst, is now one of our allies, renamed Alucard.

I ignored those words, thinking they did affect me. They didn't; not until you were born. Alucard has never taken a great interest in anyone he isn't allowed to kill. Walter and I hung out with him, you could say we were friends, but he seemed distant. When you were born, he was there. He delivered you, actually. I think we were all glad that he was showing emotion, that's why we didn't realize it sooner. He cared for you, watched over you, loved you. I thought it was cute. But as time wore on, he didn't loose interest in you. I overheared him on your second birthday saying that you were so cute, he could just eat you up. Simple words, that is, if he wasn't a vampire.

As a father, I overreacted. I locked him in the basement, never told anyone what happened to Alucard. Not even your uncle. I feel guilty for it, but I... I rethought his words from a century ago, how there would be something he wanted. He had never wanted anything before you. I'm so scared that it's you he's asking for. Can't you see why I did what I did? I have to protect you Integra, you are my world since your mother passed away. Forgive me, Alucard. Forgive me, Integra. Only go to him if you have no other choice. I'd rather be right than have you die at someone else's hands.

Love,

Father"

Seras was near tears now. No wonder Sir Integra was so scared. The way her father put it, Seras herself believed it for a moment. But she was sure Master hadn't meant to take an interest in Sir Integra. He was just trying to care. He didn't want Sir Integra that way.

"I thought he meant you." Seras whirled around. Sir Integra was watching her, dressed in a blouse and slacks.

"What?" Seras shook her head, still trying to get over what she had just read.

"When Alucard said that he wanted something, after the fight with Abraham. I thought what he wanted was you, that that was all he would ever ask for. Since we couldn't..." She trailed off, reaching for something on the bathroom counter. She put her glasses on.

Seras gasped. There, what she was putting on after her glasses, was a ring. She jolted to Sir Integra's side to take a better look. It was...beautiful to say the least. It was a gold ring covered in tiny, blood red rubies. In the center was a cross-shaped diamond the color of a clear sky day.

"I take it you didn't read the other section." Integra asked, putting on her gloves.

"What other section?" Integra walked over and pointed to another section in the dusty book. It was labeled "Vampire Marriages".

"Occasionally, a vampire will take an immortal bride. Often the bride is a recently turned vampire or a human virgin of the opposite sex. The marriage is very much the same as a human ceremony, except with fewer guests. However, only a vampire can marry another vampire. So, if the bride or groom is a human, they must be turned before the wedding."

Seras didn't often faint, but after reading all of that, seeing the ring, and putting together everything she had heard, she did. Her last conscious thought was why she hadn't figured it out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alucard...and you...what?" Were the first things out of Seras's mouth when she came to. Integra sighed.

"Alucard and I are engaged," she said calmly. This made Seras scream.

"Engaged?! But you...him...vampires...Hellsing..." she looked on the verge of hyperventilating.

Integra was expecting this, for her to go and blow everything out of proportion as she had a tendency of doing. And really, this wasn't helping Integra's nerves at all.

Ever since Alucard had proposed to her that night, right before he tried to kill her the first time and Seras interrupted, she had been desperately trying to keep herself calm. Alucard had brieftly explained the union clause to her years ago after a human groom and his vampire bride had been found torn to pieces by other vampires. He had simply said that, in order to keep the races well-defined and seperate, no vampire was allowed to marry a human without properly turning them first into vampires. If they did marry, any vampire who knew of the clause was obligated to kill them. Therefore, she had gone to Jack in secret hoping to keep Seras from learning about it.

"But, but, but..." Seras pointed at the book. Integra managed a nervous chuckle.

"You think Alucard would kill me out of the blue?" She asked.

"Frankly, yes. I thought he simply got sick and tired of taking your crap..." Seras trailed off. This wasn't a surprise to her; she knew she could act like a female dog most times, "I didn't even know you two were...romantic," Seras continued.

"Not all lovers are that obvious, police girl."

It had been rather strange, how she came to love Alucard. It wasn't right away; it was a year after her father's death, after she had stopped her heavy grieving. It was like turning on a light in a room and suddenly realizing someone was standing right beside you, when you thought you were alone in the dark. It was like that a lot with Alucard; she would be dealing with a huge problem thinking she was alone and then, quietly, he would remind her he was there.

It was absurd, a thirteen year old girl thinking she had found her true love already. But maybe it was just as absurd to Alucard knowing that he was going to fall in love with a Hellsing a full century before she was born.

"Not to pry, but have you ever even kissed him?" Seras continued. Integra smirked at the memory.

"Yes, a few years ago. One of those random ones when you just have the impulse and then go for it. Walter caught us, though. Chewed us both out for days on end," At least now she could see some humor in it. Hadn't Alucard been surprised... Seras shuddered.

"When Master comes, is that when...?" She trailed off. Integra nodded, her stomach churning.

Sir Integra considered herself to be a somewhat composed individual. Her anger was usually the only emotion that ever managed to seep past the steel, concrete barricade around her heart. But lately, fear had been slipping past her defenses. And the realization of just how powerful Alucard was.

So, there she was. Waiting for the rest of the week to pass, biding her time as Alucard took his sweet time to come and kill her and possibly damn her to hell-

"Can I be your bridesmaid?!" Integra's shoulder jerked and then she winced. She wasn't supposed to let herself think about that. It was worth the pain ten times over. A heaven without Alucard wouldn't be much of a heaven, after all.

Seras's red eyes were lit up in excitement.

"Why not?" Integra relented. Seras squealed in delight and then started rambling off some rather flamboyent suggestions. Integra shook her head, knowing that this was exactly what Seras would do after the initial shock.

&&&

Seras sat sulking in a chair. Sir Integra was going to marry Alucard and not even have a reception. No guests, no decorations...they might as well have just gone to Las Vegas and do a drive-thru wedding. Well, at least Sir Integra had agreed to let her be the bridesmaid. That was a miracle in itself. Maybe Sir Integra didn't feel like celebrating the end of her being a human... she couldn't imagine Sir Integra not being human. Having her as a vampire, well, it would be like the world had fallen off its axis.

At least she had had a choice. Seras could have died a human instead of becoming a vampire. Sir Integra, if she loved Alucard that much, didn't seem to have one. This, in itself, was dramatically romantic. Sir Integra was laying down her humanity for the love of her life, her soul mate, the keeper of her heart and her knight in...blood red. It was like Romeo and Juliet-

"_Don't compare me to that moron_," A low hiss echoed in her mind. Seras sighed, ignoring the comment about Romeo.

"Master, how could you do this to Sir Integra? Make her choose between you and her humanity?" She whimpered.

"_I can't just have her die, can I?_" He snarled. He was certainly in a bad mood.

"But you know this is against every fiber in her being," Seras said softly. He was quiet for a long time.

"_I thought you were going to be having some girl time,_" he changed the subject.

"I don't think we have anything in common."

"_You have plenty. Now, go do whatever the heck is girls do; I think Sir Integra needs a bit of that,_" It was if she felt him leave her mind. Seras sank back in defeat.

"What I meant by is nothing in common, I meant that I'm not entirely sure there is a girl inside of her."

Seras was a girl's girl. She loved dressing up and flirting with cute boys and throwing sleepovers and gossiping. She could plan a fantastic, large party and have it be a total success. She could strike up a conversation anytime.

But Sir Integra...she wasn't a girl. She was a woman. She was serious, never allowing herself to loosen up for fear of what it would do to the Hellsing Organization. And Seras wasn't sure if Sir Integra had enough estrogen to become a girl.

&&&

Seras had been right. About a lot of things. As much as Alucard hated to admit it.

He felt their stares. He knew why they were staring. Why was a man in a red fedora and a red trenchcoat with black military-like boots and gloves with pentagrams on them at a child's playground, lounging on a bench and watching the children like a predator searching for its prey? Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, he would come out and sit on that bench and watch whatever children were playing. This was one of those days, the heat uncomfortable but otherwise the sun had no affect on him.

Impatience gnawed at his nerves. Four days seemed little in comparison to the lifetimes he had lived, the decades he had waited on Integra to grow up only to see if she felt the same way, but now it seemed significant. Sending Seras with Integra wasn't enough. She was a continent away; he couldn't be positive to reach her if something were to go wrong. And his determination was waning with each passing day.

The only reason why he was even considering turning her was because of his desire to spend eternity with her. He enjoyed reflecting on their neverending, complex, nearly sickeningly sweet love about as much as she did, but he couldn't deny its presence. He'd do anything for her.

She was showing just how much she detested the thought of becoming a vampire. That deal he had made her...it felt like she had socked him in the emotional groin. She had exploited his weakness. The one thing he wanted more than blood, more than even Integra, though he would never, ever admit it to anyone. And if he went for it, he would loose his earthly eternity with Integra.

A lovely girl no more than four sat beside him on the bench. She had dark ebony cut short and sky blue eyes.

"Mister, why are you alone?" He asked her.

"Because I want to be," he grunted. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nosbodys wants to being alone," she insisted.

"I do, most of the time," he muttered. The girl sat for a minute.

"I'll play with you," she offered. Alucard smirked and, unable to resist, gently brushed his fingers across her midriff. She giggled much harder than was necessary, kicking her legs.

"Andrea!" Alucard glanced up. A worried woman grabbed the girl by the wrist, "Don't you ever go wandering off like that again, you hear me?! What have I told you about talking to strangers?!" She yelled. She glanced at Alucard with trepidation, dragging her daughter away, in turn scolding and glaring at him as though he had done something to her. The little girl glanced back at Alucard, looking like she was loosing her best friend. He waved to her and she grinned.

He watched the beautiful, kind girl until they were out of sight. He stood and started walking back to the Hellsing mansion. Children made him thirsty.

&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want to do?" Seras asked the next night. Sir Integra glanced up at her from the telephone directory.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir Integra, here we are. Two girls usually up to our shoulders in testosterone alone together in this beautiful city. I say we go out and seize this opportunity," Sir Integra smirked.

"You practiced this?" Seras's shoulders dropped.

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. Sir Integra went back to flipping through the directory.

"I'm sorry, Seras, but I have to concentrate on finding a minister," Seras grabbed the directory away from her.

"Have you ever considered this is the only opportunity we have to honestly get to know each other?" Seras asked exasperantly. Sir Integra glanced at the directory and then at Seras. She leaned back on her arms, giving a genuine smile.

"I think you're just trying to trick me into a bachlorette party," she said, "So, Miss Victoria, I suppose you have the whole night planned out already?" Seras just grinned.

&&&

Integra shivered and winced as she looked in the changing room mirror. She was so...exposed. Why had she agreed to try this on? More so, why had she agreed to go shopping with Seras?

"Are you dressed yet?" Seras chirped impatiently. Sir Integra took a deep breath and opened the dressing room stall.

"Oh...Integra..." she breathed. Integra folded her arms over her chest.

"What?" She hissed.

"You. Look. Stunning. Absolutely gorgeous!" Integra glanced at her reflection again. A black knee-length skirt that flared out everytime she turned and a satin turquoise tank top seemed hardly the "stunning" outfit.

"It's hardly appropriate," she scoffed.

"It's not _that_ revealing, Sir Integra. It fits your figure very nicely. Now, we need to find you some shoes and pantyhoes...I'm sure we can just use my make-up and perhaps do something with your hair..." Seras twirled a lock of Integra's hair around her finger, as though examining it. Integra felt like Seras was preparing her for a pageant rather than just a night on the town.

Despite Integra's insistence, Seras bought the outfit and a pair of low black heels. Seras didn't care to model her outfit for Integra as Integra had for her. They went back to the hotel where Seras immediately "went to work" on her. Integra kept her remarks to herself for once, just let Seras have her fun, she reminded herself. It wasn't like she was stretching her on the racks. In the end, her eyelids were a silver blue, her hair was swept back in an elegant looking bun, and several products had been brushed onto her face.

She stood awkwardly, hearing Alucard's laughter from England.

"Do you like it?" Seras asked hopefully.

"Yes," Integra reached for her glasses.

"No, don't wear them! You look prettier without them," Seras insisted, worried that Sir Integra's lack of ethusiasm was disapproval.

"I need them. Without them, I can't see my own hand," her laugh came out strangled. Her sight was certainly one thing she wouldn't miss when she became a vampire.

Seras looked upset. Why would that be? Could she really be that against having another female vampire in the house? She had never really considered Seras's reaction beyond the initial shock.

"I'm going to go change," Seras announced, locking the bathroom door. Perhaps she didn't know how to read Seras as well as she thought she could, Integra wondered.

&&&

Seras's insecurity soon faded. She knew Sir Integra wouldn't like it since they stepped into the store. All she ever wore were those suits, or slacks and a blouse on those rare casual days. The amusement from watching Sir Integra walk in the low heels like they were stilts was more than compensating.

Seras got into the driver's seat of the rental car.

"Is it really that far?" Sir Integra questioned.

"I just think we should use the rental car while we have it. Plus, I don't suppose you want blisters; those are new shoes," Seras looked down. Sir Integra nodded.

They drove to a small, neon lit sign. Seras felt Sir Integra tense beside her.

"You're going to get me drunk," she accused.

"It's a bar _and_ grill. You only have to drink if you want to," Though that was a sight Seras would pay money to see, "I read that this is a good place to eat...and sing karoke," Seras hinted. Sir Integra glared at her.

"A bachlorette party by force," she said dryly, opening the door.

"Basically," Seras said.

This was it, Integra thought, the last straw. She was going to ask Alucard to smuggle her one of her anti-freak guns, it didn't matter which one, and shoot Seras until the bullets ran out. Seras had proceeded to dress her up like a doll and was now taking her to a bar. She glanced over at Seras. She actually looked...happy. Excited, even, all because she was acting like a regular woman her age instead of a blood-sucking soldier.

Maybe she wouldn't kill Seras, Integra revised her plan, depending on how the rest of the evening would go.

They were sat in a dark corner of the bar, much like in films where deals were being made. Seras couldn't help but notice the way the host watched her, almost fearfully. Sir Integra was ignoring him, silently taking her seat.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" He asked.

"Water please," Sir Integra said, not even looking at him. The host turned to Seras.

"And for you?" She met his eyes. He took a step back.

"Water please," she smiled.

"Okay, then," he said chipperly and then walked on.

"I think he knew what I was," Seras mused aloud. Sir Integra nodded in agreement.

"Savannah's famous for its ghosts and ghost stories. It would be surprising if there weren't a few phenomena experts running around."

"Yeah, but one that knows what they are talking about..." Seras glanced back.

A woman had pulled the host aside, whispering to him. He nodded and the woman smiled, baring her fangs. Seras tensed, her lips unconsciously curling back.

"What is it, Seras?" Seras spun around, meeting Sir Integra's questioning eyes.

"There's another vampire in here," she explained softly. Sir Integra frowned.

"Don't make a move unless she does," she instructed. Seras nodded, watching the woman out of the corner of her eye.

She was conscious of Seras's gaze, grinning at her. Seras tried to forget her, focusing instead on the energy-consuming task of engaging Sir Integra into conversation.

Seras went to the bathroom halfway through the meal. Integra sighed in amazement and relief; a motor was attached to that girl's mouth which, considering all other possible flaws, was minor. She supposed she was just used to the Hellsing mansion's silence. She glanced up, feeling someone standing beside her.

"Miss Hellsing?" A pretty voice inquired.

The woman Seras had been wary of had seized her opportunity of Seras's absence. She was lovely, as most true vampires were, her black wavy hair tinted red. She had moon-pale, flawless skin and full red lips. She was wearing a deep blue peasant top and a skirt that brushed the ground. She motioned towards Seras's vacant seat.

"May I?"

"You're welcome to. I'm not sure how soon Seras will be returning, however," The woman seemed unconcerned with the subtle threat, sitting herself down. She extended her hand towards Integra.

"I'm Rebecca," she introduced herself. Integra hesitated, but decided this was just a gesture. Integra shook her hand.

"You seem to know who I am," she commented. Rebecca laughed.

"Oh, Sir Integra Hellsing, of course _I_ know who you are. You're the one who ordered the murder of my one true love," she said bitterly, though the grin never left her face.

"Your true love must have crossed the line, then, if the Hellsing agency exterminated him," Integra said coldly.

"He was only trying to make me stronger, so we could spend eternity together. Surely you can't say that's a sin, seeing how you're in the same boat?" Integra frowned.

"Our situations are totally different."

"Really? We both fell in love with vampires. We were both looped into the union clause, agreeing to it because we love them so much. Only difference is that you haven't turned yet," Rebecca pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"What are you getting after?" Integra asked.

"A vendetta. You killed my husband, the one I gave my humanity up for, after all. Here you are, away from the safety of Alucard's protective shadow, with a young fledgeling who can't be more than a few years old. Let's act like civilized women, go out back and I kill you without a struggle? I really don't want to make a scene in front of humans," she tilted her head towards the other unsuspecting diners.

"I'm afraid I have to decline. Alucard would find out and he'd make a mess of things," Integra smirked. Rebecca glanced up.

"I'll just have to try again later with a more direct approach. Your guardian's coming back. Good night, Miss Hellsing," she stood.

"Good night, Rebecca," Integra said, turning back to her dinner.

"Sorry I took so long, there were a few women in there, er, upchucking. A lot," Seras's nose curled. She glanced at Rebecca, "What did she want?"

"What do vampires always want with a Hellsing?" Integra sighed. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite.

&&&

Seras glanced at Sir Integra nervously. Would she like this movie?

"_You're doubting me? She watched this so many times the tape broke,_" Alucard scoffed.

"She's not twelve anymore," Seras muttered.

"Are you talking to Alucard or me?" Sir Integra asked.

"Alucard, so blame him if you don't like my movie choice," Seras put the DVD in and pressed "play".

""Princess Bride"?" Sir Integra asked, shocked.

"I told him you weren't twelve anymore, but I have no clue what you like," Seras flopped down onto the bed. She looked at Sir Integra, "Do you want to watch it?" Sir Integra glanced at her.

"Will you make fun of me if I do?"

"No, of course not! It's a classic!" They watched in silence for a long time.

"What was it like?" Sir Integra suddenly asked.

"I imagine the water would be quite cold, and the shrieks those eels give would grate on my nerves."

"I mean, when you became a vampire."

"Oh. I don't really know; I had a hole in my lungs to distract me. I didn't even know what I had agreed to until he bit me. I didn't believe in vampires and all he asked is if I wanted to go with him. Are you scared?" Seras asked gently. Sir Integra didn't respond, "It really isn't that bad, honestly. It takes some getting used to, that's all," she assured her.

"Have you ever wished Alucard would have just let you died?" She asked.

"Sometimes. I just...I see you, doing normal human things or not knowing things because you are human and then...I guess I get a little jealous," she laughed. She glanced at Sir Integra, who was smirking, "What about you? Having another vampire in the Hellsing mansion so suddenly must have been a big change for you, too," Sir Integra laughed.

"More than you'll ever know. I suppose it was Alucard was my parent and I was the only child for all of those years. He comes out of that church in Cheddar with you like a newborn baby sister. I had to learn how to share Alucard with you," Seras's eyes widened. She turned to Sir Integra.

"YOU WERE _**JEALOUS**_ OF ME?!" She screeched. Sir Integra looked at her.

"You never suspected?" She asked.

"No, I just thought you didn't like me."

"I wouldn't let myself for a long time, yelling at Alucard to let you drink his blood so you could go on your merry way. But now that I have let myself get to know you, you aren't half-bad," Seras squealed, lunging onto Sir Integra's bed, hugging her.

"Oh, thank you, Sir Integra! This means so much to me, since you don't like anyone!" Sir Integra stared at Seras.

"Er, you're welcome."

&&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

Integra walked down the shoreline of the river that ran through Savannah. Steamboats still ran for tourists, alongside its more modern cousin boats. She stopped alongside a statue of a woman, waving a cloth or rag of some sort high above her. A dog that looked similar, if not actually, a collie stood beside her. This was one of the more common stories of Savannah. It was made in honor of Florence Martus, who faithfully waved at every ship that came into harbor.

Integra suddenly became aware she wasn't alone. Jack now stood a few feet away, staring intently at the statue.

"She was a very friendly woman, I have to say," Jack commented. Integra glanced at him.

"Is it true? The reason she waved was because she was waiting for her husband to return to port?" Integra asked. Jack shook his head.

"Never cared to ask," Integra waited, sensing that he had more to say. He took his time but finally spoke, "Rebecca's wounds seemed to had healed towards her husband's passing. I didn't think it would be of much consequence if I mentioned we visited."

"You told her," Integra said mildly. Jack laughed.

"I'm as guilty as any when it comes to juicy gossip. I said nothing beyond mentioning you and Alucard's engagement. She took the news passively enough, tried to get a few details out of me but moved onto another conversation quickly enough," Jack said.

"If I became worried over every vampire out for revenge against me, I'd have several ulcers," Integra said lightly, trying to relieve Jack of his guilty expression. Integra looked into his eyes, "Should I be concerned about this one?" Jack's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Not in the sense you're thinking. She was weak for so long, nearly 3 centuries of only the minimal amount necessary of blood, and over the past decade or so has killed so many virgins on her path to revenging her husband... She doesn't know how to control her new power. But Rebecca is clever, and determined. You say it's impossible, she says watch me."

They stood in silence, watching the dusk grow into the night. Integra carefully analyzed Jack; she couldn't tell which side he was on, or even if he was on a side. He seemed kind enough towards her, but he also sounded like he was rather close to Rebecca...

"When?" Jack asked.

"Pardon?"

"When is Alucard coming?" Integra's heart pounded with the sudden realization she had lost track of the days.

"A couple days at the latest," she told him, knowing that much for certain. He frowned.

"Rebecca could kill you by then. Seras and her are near equals and if Rebecca calls in her favors..." Jack shook his head, "Soul mates are rare, the most rare of anything. We can spend our entire lives searching and still die without it. You're willing to give up everything sacred to you just to marry him," Integra winced at the remembrance.

He closed the gap between them in a few short strides, taking her hands gently.

"Sir Hellsing, I do not doubt Alucard's incredible power. But even he could never always be at your side, protecting you from every danger being hurled at you. And then there are diseases, failures, mistakes that can claim you despite the precautions you take. It's a very dangerous thing to be mortal, my dear Sir Hellsing, and being mortal is something I don't think you can risk any longer. Please, allow me the privilege of turning you into a vampire," Integra jerked back. His hands fell down to his sides and he backed away as well.

"Alucard would kill you for taking that away from him," she murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm willing to risk that. If the Hellsing line dies out, then whose left? The Vatican? Even the Hellsing organization has more mercy," Jack shook his head, "Excuse me, Sir Hellsing, perhaps you're right. But I am here, if you change your mind. Or just need someone; I have a marriage license," Integra turned to look at the sunset.

"Well, I may have to call upon you for that. It seems there are few 24-hour ministers in Savannah," She joked. There was no response.

She glanced to her side. He had vanished.

She went back to the hotel room after night fell, where Seras was reading a book.

"You've given up on tracking me down?" She asked wryly. Seras nodded, grinning. Integra sighed, "You're not going to try drinking my blood too, are you?" She asked. A horrified look froze on Seras's face.

"What would give you _that_ absurd idea?!" She screeched. Integra shrugged.

"Just curious if there was any vampire left that wouldn't."

&&&

The phone call came at dawn. Seras walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where's Integra?" Alucard asked coolly.

"Oh, it's you, Master. She's in the shower right now."

"I need to talk to her. Tell her to get out of the shower," Seras chewed on this a moment. What could be so important that it couldn't wait for a few minutes? "Just let me speak to her," he urged.

"I could have her call you back," Seras suggested. There was a brief pause.

"My flight's boarding. I should be in Atlanta by your nightfall. I would like it if you were there to pick me up."

"So soon?" Seras murmured, sinking onto the edge of the bed. Alucard didn't respond.

"Keep her safe, Seras. Goodbye," And with that, Alucard hung up. Seras's shoulders sagged. It, it didn't seem like a week had passed. More like a couple days. And now...everything seemed like it was going to be up in the air for a long time, trying to refigure their roles and relationships to each other. She prayed that Sir Integra's transformation wouldn't be as rough on her as Seras's still was.

She was so deep in grieving for Sir Integra's humanity that she was startled when Sir Integra spoke.

"That was Alucard, wasn't it?" She guessed. Seras glanced away.

"He's coming, he's boarding the plane as we speak, flying into Atlanta, have to pick him up," Seras blurted.

Sir Integra went to the window and stared at the rising sun for a long time, her eyes void of emotion. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled the curtains shut.

"Try to sleep, Seras. I'm counting on you to pick him up," she murmured, slipping under her own covers. She set her glasses on the nightstand and rolled to face the opposite wall.

Seras dawned her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She glanced at Sir Integra as she passed. She wore a serene look, accepting even, like the face of one who had no regrets, nothing left unsaid or undone. Completely prepared in case the worst case scenario happened.

&&&

Integra tossed and turned for hours, trying to sleep, trying not to think about how she was wasting her last day of tolerance of the sun lying in bed. She had no doubt in her mind tonight her heart would stop beating. It was only the anticipation that was eating away at her nerves and stomach now. Finally, exhaustion sank its claws into her, dragging her into her subconscious.

A soft breeze rustled the wildflower field she sat in, an island surrounded by a ring of water. Her hands were folded softly onto her lap, where a rabbit lay curled up. She looked to the lavender sky with clouds painted sunset pink. This dream world, where nothing happened besides her sitting in the field in a snow white flannel sundress surrounded by woodland animals, it was the peaceful reserve she found in her sleep. Her silent escape. Her thinking place. Alucard had taught her how to make a dream world, back when vampires and ghouls flooded her nightmares, devouring her. He had chased away the insecurities the night had left her after her father's death. Killed the boogeymen she now knew as Fear and Doubt.

The animals suddenly went into a flurry, racing away. Integra looked calmly over. Alucard stood a few feet away, wearing a white, collared shirt and dress slacks. Integra rose to her feet and walked towards him. She could hear the desperate cries of the animals behind her, begging her to turn and run. Her departure to Savannah was the only time she had ever run from him and though she respected and feared him as any sane woman would, she couldn't flee from him again.

He held out his gloved hand. She grabbed it firmly, looking into his blood red eyes. And then they ran, grins on their faces.

They charged into the river laughing, holding onto each other's hands for dear life. They scrambled onto the other side and kept running into the woods. They laughed, hard and loud like children, even as their breathing turned raspy. Even as the trees became more dense and the forest darker. Two black horses were waiting and without hesitation, they mounted them. The horses reared, their whinny eerie in the otherwise silent forest. Integra grasped the mane as the horses plunged into the heart of the shadows. Still, her and Alucard laughed. The trees raked at her body as the branches lost their leaves, withered, and began to die. The horses they rode upon turned into equine ghouls from under them. The horses halted at a rocky shore of an ocean of blood. They dismounted and their outfits changed.

Alucard had simply turned back into his red suit, only missing his fedora and sunglasses. However, Integra was transformed; her fingernails were crimson, her black dress clinging to her reminiscent of the Renessiance, complete with red trimmings. Her feet had on black flats; around her neck was a pewter cross decorated with dark rubies. Awaiting them was another ghoul, a gondala anchored on the shore.

Always the gentleman, Alucard helped Integra in and then seated himself. The ghoul pushed off with his long stick into the sea of blood.

"I never imagined I'd miss you this much," Alucard admitted.

"Neither did I," Integra confessed. This was her favorite part about having a dream realm; the complete honesty her and Alucard could have with each other without fear of spies. These worlds were theirs and only theirs.

Soon, the gondala had glided into a canal of a city. Alucard's Venice, the way he thought it should be, his private dreaming place. From the canal sidewalks stared down more ghouls. Integra averted her eyes, focusing on Alucard.

"You seem to be in anguish," Integra commented. Alucard broke her gaze.

"Master, now is not the time to read my thoughts," Integra laughed bitterly.

"That title is becoming inappropriate," she murmured. The gondala stopped and they climbed out.

"Inappropriate or not, you will always be my master," he said quietly. They approached an iron door decorated in gothic style. A half man, half bat creature bowed to them.

"My King. My Queen," his voice was rough as sandpaper. He opened the door. Alucard nodded his thanks as he linked arms with Integra.

They walked through the stone corridors to a set of double-doors. Two vampires swung them open.

"Now presenting His Majesty Alucard and Her Majesty Sir Integral Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing," One of them called out to the other vampires gathered below in the ballroom, all dressed in fine gowns and suits. Integra blushed.

"Do you have to put that in your dream?" She asked. Alucard grinned.

"It's the best part. Or are you referring to the fact they use your entire name?" He led her down among the other vampires and vampiresses. His dream never ceased to shock Integra; how they were treated like royalty. How it was a ball. How benevolent it was for him.

Sometimes, they would talk to the other vampires. Sometimes, they would sit in their stone thrones and watch everything. Sometimes, on rare occasions when Alucard was feeling especially romantic, they would dance. But today, he led her away from everything, to a pair of doors leading out onto a stone balcony. The rivers of blood beneath the city had turned into a pool of lava, Integra noticed as he led her out.

"What would make you tell Seras to rent "The Princess Bride"?" Integra wondered. Alucard smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"You'll see."

"Alucard..."

"It's a surprise and that was your only hint," he teased her. Integra nuzzled his chest, laughing. It was good to see him, even if he was only imaginary right now. He sighed heavily, "The dress, the suit, the rings...I brought everything. And you?" Integra shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I think I have a minister, but you won't approve."

"I'd accept Anderson himself at this point," Alucard laughed. Integra smiled.

He ran his fingers through her hair, suddenly very solemn. Integra frowned. She didn't need telepathy to read his mind.

"I love you," he whispered, as though still afraid someone would hear him.

"I love you, too," she said.

"I can't stand to see you this way. It doesn't suit you at all to be accepting," he slid his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look into his eyes, "I have asked you so many times and each time you've managed to get away without answering. I want to hear your answer now; do you want to join me?"

Integra felt torn, as she did everytime he asked for her permission to drink her blood. A part of her, a very strong part of her, wanted to scream at him, "No! Get away from me! I'll never be your dinner, no matter how many times you ask! I'll never sway from my morals, my values, my beliefs just to please you!" But another equally strong part wanted to whisper in his ear, "I want to be with you forever, no matter what. Bite me now, please, get it over with before I change my mind."

She had believed the question was resolved. He was going to give her immortality no matter what. Give her time to chew it over, let her realize this was the only safe thing for them, and then turn her into what she hated most. It had taken her all week, but she had accepted this. She loved Alucard and was going to die to be with him. She felt as though she would die to save him, anyway (if there was a situation where Alucard would really be in danger...). She never had to kill; she would just drink the medicinal blood as Seras did. But now it looked as though Alucard was loosing resolve.

He leaned over and breathed into her ear, "Do you remember what you said that first day you left? The offer you gave me in order to save your humanity?" Integra stared at him as though he was crazy.

"You and I both know that's a long shot. I said that just to hit you beneath the belt. I wasn't serious," Integra laughed at the notion. She stopped as she saw Alucard's serious face.

"I'm thinking about taking you up on that offer. You know that the one thing I want more than you is-" Alucard's body went erect.

"What is it?" Integra asked. He shoved her away.

"Wake up, Integra, wake up!" He yelled. She looked at him, confused. He picked her up and threw her over the balcony, "WAKE UP!" He screamed.

Sir Integra jolted back into reality, her eyes flying open. Sitting beside her, fangs glistening in the moonlight, was Rebecca.


	7. Chapter 7

If it wasn't for Seras setting the complimentary alarm provided by the hotel, she would have been killed.

Seras had checked for her master's flight online. Seeing how there was only one flight from London to Atlanta that night, it wasn't a problem. She gave herself enough time to drive there before his flight landed to pick him up and save Sir Integra some time. The alarm went off in her coffin and Seras groggily opened her eyes. She noticed that her alarm had been shut off prematurely and opened her eyes to see why.

Her coffin lid had been opened and two vampires were standing above her, one with a stake and hammer and the other with a gun. The alarm lay smashed to pieces at her side. Seras was on her feet instantly, knocking the weapons out of their hands. She took in her surroundings; the whole hotel was swarming with vampires, about 30 to 40 in all. Not the petty ghouls that Seras was accustomed to seeing as a prefigure to a single vampire.

She glanced frantically to Sir Integra's bed; kneeling beside her, obviously taking her sweet time, was Rebecca. Sir Integra's eyes were still shut, her head tilted to the side, neck exposed.

"Wake up, Sir Integra, wake up!" She screamed, unthinking of the other occupants of the hotel. Sir Integra's eyes flew open and Rebecca smiled down at her.

"Miss Hellsing, please don't scream. We wouldn't want innocent humans dying, now would we?" Sir Integra reached towards the nightstand.

Another vampire snatched up her glasses and promptly smashed them.

"Alucard's not here to save you," she reminded Sir Integra. Sir Integra lept out from under the covers. Rebecca snatched her by the forearm.

"I don't need Alucard to deal with the likes of you," she hissed.

Inside, Integra was panicking, feeling like that one girl from Scooby Doo, the one who was constantly loosing her glasses. "My glasses, my glasses, I can't see without my glasses!" She would declare, feeling around on her hands and knees. Meanwhile, either the monster would find them and kindly return them to her or some major event would happen while she was searching and conclude after she had found them again. Integra was relatively blind and if Rebecca hadn't have spoken, Integra might not have been positive that it was indeed her. She could make out several, actually many, blurry figures. The tiny glowing dots of red were her only indication that they were vampires and not humans or coat racks.

Rebecca's nails scraped against her skin. She yowled in fury as her grip was forcibly loosened. Integra pulled away, scooting to the far end of the bed. She squinted at her forearm; the scrape had drawn blood. Bleeding in a room full of vampires, this was never good.

One lunged at her, wrapping its arms tight as a boa constrictor around her. Integra struggled to free herself.

"Sir Integra!" Seras exclaimed, sounding hurt at the fact Integra was trying to get away from her.

Seras stood, adjusting one of her arms to wrap around Sir Integra's legs, cradling Sir Integra as if she weighed no more than an infant. She seemed to need her glasses more than Seras reckoned, she thought as she fought her way through the swarm of vampires.

"Hold on," she said unnecessarily, since Sir Integra's arms were smashed to her side. She ran down the hallway and to the garage.

"Seras, what on earth are you doing?!" Sir Integra exclaimed.

"Getting into the car. I'm hoping it'll help loose them."

"How do you suppose you're going to drive the car _without the keys_?" Sir Integra glared up at her.

"Well, excuse me for not grabbing them before saving you from that bloodthirsty, vengeful vampiress!" A vampire lept onto the car and made scrap metal of it.

Well, there went one of their assets, Integra thought to herself. And as awkward as being smashed up against Seras, her face shoved into her abnormally large breasts, was she was grateful for the security blanket. Though she would feel more secure if they had a plan.

Seras glanced around. It seemed as though the number of vampires had multiplied since leaving the room. Shots were being fired and Seras dodged them as best as she could, being careful as to where she allowed the bullets to enter her body. She could regenerate, Sir Integra could not.

Seras charged outside, her mind racing to think of something. She couldn't fight them while holding Sir Integra, but setting her down would leave Sir Integra even more exposed. If only Master were here; she could leave Sir Integra in his care and know she wouldn't be harmed. That was it! She'd sprint to Atlanta. She'd hold them off until Alucard could come and then she could fight them! She ran into the midst of the woods, hoping her intuition and the road signs were enough to not get them hopelessly lost.

They were gaining, though, nipping at her heels, thirsty for virgin blood. Hopefully, she could outrun them. But hope surely wasn't enough to beat them. And then, as though materializing from her hope, a figure began meeting her stride easily. She could see his dark brown hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a pinch," he said. It was that man from the coffee shop/bookstore, Jack, wasn't it?

"I'd like to see your definition of problem, then," Seras huffed. He laughed.

"Let me take her," he offered. Seras held her tighter.

"Heck no! I'm not trusting you with Sir Integra!"

"Yes, you are," Sir Integra insisted.

"Sir Integra, you hardly-"

"Waiting for Alucard isn't practical, Seras. We're just going to have to trust him," Sir Integra muttered.

Jack slid close to her, blocking the view of the other vampires. Regretfully, as neither broke their run, she handed Sir Integra to Jack. Jack held her close to him, hiding her well inside his coat and by matching her legs to his.

"I'll bring her back to the hotel when it's safe," he promised and then disappeared into the thickest part. Seras led them farther away from where Jack and Sir Integra was heading. All of the vampires followed her, Sir Integra's scent still lingering on Seras. All except for Rebecca and the vampires wise enough to follow her.

&&&

"She was manhandling you. I had to intervene," Jack chuckled. Integra smirked. His grip _was_ looser on her.

"I'm still in danger, aren't I?" She sighed.

"Only of the worst kind. Seras managed to trick three-fourths of them, however the problem is that one-fourth of the best vampires in the southeastern United States are now on our tail waiting for whatever's left of you after Rebecca's done."

"Lovely," Integra muttered.

"Put her down, Jack, we've been running long enough," Integra heard Rebecca call. Her voice sounded uncomfortably close.

"What? So when Alucard comes and sees his fiance dead in front of you, he'll tear you limb from limb?" Jack called over his shoulder.

"Alucard won't care; she's just another virgin sacrific, an old Hellsing promise finally being fulfilled," Integra cringed involuntarily. Jack stopped running.

"What nonsense are you talking about now, Rebecca?" Rebecca came to a smooth stop, her vampire henchmen at each flank.

"I read her mind; I know exactly why Alucard wants her. It's just another virgin, just another small increase of power, just another snack to him," Jack gently set Integra down.

"No, no, the glimpse of Alucard I've seen through Sir Hellsing would not regard her that way! The Alucard I've seen would have killed her a long time ago if that's all he wanted, wouldn't fake an engagement or let her run off to Savannah," It was a distraction, Integra realized as she saw Rebecca's blurry shape becoming clearer and clearer. She was good.

Integra, on instinct, bolted. It took both Rebecca and Jack a minute before realizing she was actually attempting to run for it. Integra was a naturally fast runner, and the desperation in her veins made her run, as though Seras would be there, or even Alucard. But, within a minute, her situation was the same as when Jack had stopped. Except worse.

Jack grabbed her and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. Integra fought against him, but it was like a mouse trapped in the strong coils of a snake.

"Don't you dare, Jack. You know how long I've been waiting for this," Rebecca's tone was borderline insanity.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he murmured, leaning in.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME, JACK!" She screamed. Integra squirmed, thrashing in his arms. No, not now, not with Alucard so near! Jack wasn't meant to bite her; it was Alucard's right!

Integra gasped as his fangs sunk into her shoulder.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Rebecca screeched like a whiny brat, echoing Integra's thoughts. But he kept drinking, slowly, as though savoring her. Integra lost her resolve, lying limply in his arms. This was wrong, this was all wrong, she thought over and over again.

And then, Jack ripped his fangs out of her, laid her on the ground, and lept away. Both Rebecca and Integra glanced around, confused. A flock of bats cycled down, swirling into a column. The column shifted into a silhouette, and the silhouette shifted into a vampire.

"If you truly want to avenge your husband, then you should pick a fight with the vampire who killed him," Alucard said coolly. Rebecca's eyes went wide as she backed up a few steps, "Not so brave now faced with the immortal, are we?" He cooed, moving towards her, "Have you really been that jaded, or perhaps it's just been too long, to remember the sacrific of the union clause? I haven't," Rebecca turn and ran, "Hear this before you go to hell; Sir Integra will never be "just" anything to me. She is my everything and you never should have tried to intervene with our eternity."

Alucard caught up with her in a few strides and lunged his hand into her heart. She screamed and then crumpled to the ground, motionless. The other vampires, seeing their leader fall, ran away. Alucard glanced at them, but decided not to pursue them.

He kneeled beside Integra, examining the bite marks.

"Your plane's not supposed to land for a couple hours yet," Integra said, shocked.

"Like I'm going to sit by and depend on police girl to save you," he scoffed, "Well, you won't die, or become immortal," Alucard decided, glaring at Jack. Jack stared evenly back.

Alucard's eyes shone with murder, but for once Integra found herself wanting a vampire to live. The agonizing silence lasted only a minute, but it seemed like decades to her. A slow smirk came across Alucard's face. Jack smiled, looking relieved.

"The great and powerful Alucard. It is a pleasure to meet you," Jack bowed. As he straightened, he winked at Integra, "We'll have to do lunch again. That was delicious," he laughed as he turned and walked away.

Integra turned to Alucard questioningly.

"Is tomorrow night too soon to get married?" He asked. Integra shook her head, "I'll arrange it with Jack, then," Integra smirked. Now if she had suggested they use a vampire minister, he would insist it would be a bad idea.

Alucard tenderly licked at her wound. It was a strangely comforting gesture and Integra felt herself completely at ease for the first time in a week.

&&&

Alucard did not hide. He confronted or he waited, but never hid. But he was not facing a normal enemy, if it was indeed an enemy. The one time he couldn't afford to consider his master's heart, it was all he could think about.

Now that he had found someone he could tolerate no matter what mood she was in or what was happening, he never wanted to leave her or for her to leave him against her will. The only way he knew of to keep her from dying without him was to turn her into a vampire. He wasn't even sure if he could die, or moreso which direction his eternal soul was going.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to be a vampire.

The taste of her rich blood lingered on his tongue. Those few droplets he had had, back in that basement and cleaning her wound just now, they sharpened his thirst. He wasn't far from saying it was the best blood he had ever tasted. Was that influencing his decision as well?

That girl at the park... he couldn't get that picture out of his head.

Seras gave a startled cry. Alucard glanced up at her.

"Master, why are you sitting on the toilet? In the dark?" She asked. He stood up and brushed past her.

"I was thinking," he murmured. He glanced into the next room. Integra was passively watching a game show, mostly working on a word search. Alucard grabbed her brush from the counter and stole two hair bands from Seras's toiletry bag.

Integra had the t.v. on, she was working on a word search, and yet she was still anxious. It was the eve of her wedding; it wouldn't be natural if she wasn't nervous. Somehow, though, that wasn't convincing her that that was all that was bothering her. Alucard slipped behind her and she glanced back at him warily. She felt a brush go through her hair. She smiled, biting her tongue.

Before their first kiss and Walter's rebuke, every night she would order Alucard to braid her hair so it wouldn't tangle as she tossed in her sleep. He had never done it willingly, claiming it was a "girl thing", but he had never refused her.

He deftly separated her hair down the center, throwing half of her hair over her shoulder. The other half he separated again into three sections. He made sure they were all equal and then began weaving them together.

Seras was just about to come around the corner when she saw them; he braiding her hair, she staring down at her word search. It was an odd scene; Sir Integra always wore her hair down and Alucard would never degrade himself in such a feminine manner. It was strangely...intimate and she felt like she was intruding.

He finished and she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her almost protectively. She tossed her word search aside. He pressed his cheek against her hair, smelling her as though he never wanted to forget her scent. She traced patterns on his sleeves.

"You're stalling," she murmured.

"Don't rush me," he warned.

A few minutes passed as they watched t.v. And then, Alucard shifted Integra into his arms, cradling her. She tensed and then slowly forced herself to relax, resting her head on his shoulder. He bent down and hesitantly she leaned her head upwards. She could hear Sir Integra's heart pound uncontrollably even from where she was as Alucard opened his mouth. He tentatively took her throat in his mouth and Sir Integra closed her eyes. Seras turned away, grabbing at her sides to keep from saving her.

But she scented no blood.

Integra fought back tears and screams as Alucard went for her throat. She felt his lips for a long time on her jugular and then the tips of his fangs. She trembled. Why wasn't he biting her?! Was he tormenting her?!

He pulled away from her.

"I saw a little girl in the park the other day. She had blue eyes and black hair," he said softly. Integra looked away and Seras furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What did a little girl in a park have anything to do with the current situation.

"Alucard, I'm grateful for the escape, but honestly. The chances of...that happening are slim. I was desperate that day I gave you the idea."

"Are you saying I can't protect you?"

"No, I'm just trying to be reasonable," Integra said. Seras felt as though she had missed half the conversation again. Integra sighed, "What if it never happens? What if you regret not turning me now, going on some wild goose chase instead?"

"What if we could have a child together?!" Alucard shouted. He turned his face away angrily.

Seras's mouth dropped open. Vampires couldn't reproduce; he knew that as well as she did. Did he really think that if Sir Integra was a human, it could be possible? The thought of Alucard being a father alone was enough to make Seras want to lock herself in her coffin for the rest of eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alucard, this is ridiculous. Let me open my eyes."

"I want to surprise you."

"I hate surprises."

"I know you do."

He had clasped a hand over her eyes to prevent her from peeking, guiding her gently into the church. It seemed like they had walked down several hallways before he opened another door.

"Are you ready?"

"Alucard, get your hand off my face before I-" He released her.

Integra walked forward. It was her wedding dress. She grasped the sleeve, feeling the material.

"It's perfect. How did you find an exact replica of Buttercup's wedding gown?"

"And you claim you're going blind," he chuckled, "Well, I had to call in a few favors, break a few necks, pay an amount of money that would give you a heart attack, but I got it." Was there nothing Alucard couldn't do?

A huge grin spread across his face. He had eavesdropped on her thoughts again. Now she'd have to spend a century just to deflate his ego again.

&&&

Seras was so excited she could scream! She loved weddings! Sir Integra's dress was so beautiful...

"Dun, dun, dun-dun. Dun, dun, dun-dun," she hummed, walking down the hallways of the abandoned church.

She overlooked the disturbing fact that Alucard knew her dress size, instead focusing on how cute it was. It was a soft blue dress that only came to her knees, the elbow length sleeves made of a veil-like material. Danger seemed far away, the vampires of last night vanished into thin air. Who knew? She may even get a glance of the flying pig known as Alucard/Sir Integra being sappy.

Going outside to grab her purse out of the car, she paused. Alucard was dressed in a black tuxedo that actually fit him, talking to himself. Seras took a double-take; she was wrong. He was talking to Jack.

"You can't leave her side, not for a minute," Jack insisted.

"Really, that bad," Alucard murmured.

"I'd think you'd be used to protecting Sir Hellsing against such numbers. She's not just any human."

"I know, but it's a blue moon when a vampire gets the nerve to try to launch an attack. Groups of vampires are practically unheard of. Perhaps it's a cultural thing."

"Perhaps they just know better," Jack smirked. Alucard met Jack's eyes.

"Integra does not need to know," he said. Jack nodded.

"It's her wedding night," he agreed.

"Seras?" She froze, "Do not let on that there is any danger to Sir Integra. After the "I do's", I'm going to be taking her as far away from here as I can. Help Jack out with the clean up, take our luggage and check out of the hotel. Your flight ticket is on the dresser," Sometimes the way Sir Integra and Alucard organized everything made it seem like the plans just unfolded perfectly into their laps.

Seras got her purse and went back inside. She slowly opened the door. Sir Integra was already dressedin her wedding gown, smiling at her reflection. She laughed joyfully as she combed her hair, humming to herself. She had never, ever seen Sir Integra anywhere remotely as carefree as she was right now.

Sir Integra stopped humming, her smile fading.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Seras said. Sir Integra laughed.

"I feel like I'm twelve again, playing dress-up or something. I can't believe this is really happening," she smiled at Seras. It was so shockingly wonderful for her to be so happy, Seras thought. She wished she could always be like this.

And then, Seras glanced out the window. A phantom had flit back into the shadows. Couldn't leave her side, not for a minute; Jack's words came back to her. The danger that had felt so far away just a few minutes ago now felt uncomfortably close and lethal.

"What is it, Seras?" Seras looked back to Sir Integra.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," she half-lied. Sir Integra frowned.

"I thought we established a more concrete relationship than this."

"We did, it's just Master would kill me again if I told you," Sir Integra cocked an eyebrow.

"And who does your master answer to?"

"You," Seras muttered.

"Come on, Seras. You can tell me; I won't even let on that I know," Sir Integra promised. Well, it was for her safety...

"Therearehordsofvampiresouttherewaitingfortheopportunitytokillyou," she spat out. Sir Integra turned back to the mirror, "What?" Seras asked.

"I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know," she patted her leg, "I'm armed this time, and with more assets than just yourself. It should be no more than target practice since they aren't catching us off guard," Seras nodded. Sir Integra was right. She was just being overly nervous.

She grinned, creeping up behind Sir Integra, reaching for the brush. The only struggle that was going to go on in the church was going to be forcing Sir Integra to let her do something with her hair.

&&&

Integra's heart was pounding harder than she thought possible as she pulled the veil over her face. It was time.

She linked arms with Seras. They glanced at each other and grinned, pushing open the doors into the sanctuary. She hoped that the rule of sanctuary in the church would hold just long enough to get the ceremony over with.

It was a little strange that Seras was walking her down the aisle. Even after her father's death, she still believed it would be Alucard escourting her past the pews filled with guests. Only in her dreams had she dared to think of marrying Alucard, yet here she was now. It was somewhere between a nightmare and a fantasy, terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

They reached the altar where Alucard and Jack were standing, casually talking. Alucard turned to her and hurriedly glanced down.

"I knew you'd be beautiful, but...this, this is...there are no words for how lovely..." Integra took his hand and he trailed off. Seras took a seat in the first pew.

"Shall we begin?" Jack asked.

"Nothing fancy," Integra warned. Jack laughed.

"Okay, then. The rings?" Seras popped up and handed Integra the small velvet bag in which the rings were in. Alucard took one of the rings and Integra took the other. A Celtic design was carved into the outer surface.

There was an engraving on the inside, but without her glasses she had no hope of reading it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Jack turned to Integra, "Do you take Alucard to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and foresaking all others, be faithful to only him so long as you both shall live?" Integra smiled.

"I do," she slid the ring onto Alucard's left index finger.

"And you, Alucard, do you take Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and foresaking all others, be faithful to only her so long as you both shall live?" Alucard took a deep breath.

"I do," he slid the ring onto her left index finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you vampire and wife."

Seras watched as Alucard gently lifted Sir Integra's veil. It was so obvious now, how much he loved her and how she loved him. It was just the little things; his obedience to her, her asking his opinion on matters, the worried glances she sometimes saw pass between them. But all those little things really just hinted at a huge, gigantic plethora of love that they didn't dare show for fear of what would happen.

They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a kiss. A passionate kiss that spoke volumes.

But it scared Seras, because alongside the "I love you so much I'd die for you" and "I can't believe we're doing this", the kiss also said, "I know I might die tonight". Seras looked out the windows and realized she wasn't the only witness. There were dozens and dozens of glowing red eyes, waiting. Waiting for Sir Integra to come out of the church.

"Seras," Her head whipped back as Jack called her name, "We just need your signature as a witness," he said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Seras murmured, walking up to the podium. She took the pen from him and looked down.

She was shocked to find that Sir Integra's last name (as well as Alucard's) would now be Hellsing-Dracul. It was interesting; because one, it was hard to think that Master had a last name, and two, because she thought that Sir Integra would keep her maiden name when she married. It wouldn't easily catch on.

"Ready?" Sir Integra asked her new husband, reaching down.

"Whenever you are," he said, reaching into his tux. He pulled out his Jackal, "Except for I can't find the other gun I smuggled...maybe customs confiscated it, but I was sure I had it with me when I got to the church," Sir Integra pulled out a gun that had been attached to her leg by her garter. Alucard laughed, "You sneaky dog."

Integra smirked and then wordlessly made her way back down the aisle. Alucard was right there, holding the door open for her.

Seras felt a chill in the air and she looked to Jack. But it wasn't Jack.

He held his arms out as a blackness swirled around him, much like Alucard's as he turned into his hellhound familiar. It whisked back and two long wings formed. His hair covered his face and when it fell back into place, a smashed muzzle with a turned up nose and two red eyes were all that was left of his pale face. He dropped onto all fours as two freakishly large ears formed and his body became covered in black fur. He looked to Seras expectantly. She fished an anti-freak gun out of her purse that Alucard had given to her last night.

"I'm ready when you are," she said. Jack took in a deep breath and then let out a bat shriek.

The windows of the church shattered and Jack charged out on all fours. It seemed strange that a giant bat wouldn't fly out, but Seras didn't argue.

There were times that Integra did feel her weakness as a human, though she tried not to reflect on that. This was one of those times, as she tried to keep up with Alucard and shoot and watch her back all at the same time. There were more than last night. A lot more. Not even including the hoards Alucard was demolishing in front of her.

A bullet ripped through her side and she fell to the ground. She managed not to cry out, forcing herself to stand and shoot at the ring of undead that had closed in around her. Her gun clicked. She fired again. Nothing came out, just the hollow click. There were no further magazines hidden in her garter.

Jack was powerful, more powerful than Seras would imagine a vampire that owned a bookstore would be. It left little for her to do.

And then, she heard it. Integra's bloody-murder scream. Seras ran as fast as she could to the scene.

It was horrible. The vampires were acting like ghouls, crawling all over her, sinking their fangs wherever they could. She threw herself at them, tearing through them until they were little more than chunks of flesh. Finally, she pried them all off.

"Sir Integra!" She shrieked. Her beautiful gown was streaked with blood, parts of it torn in order to get to her soft flesh. Her face was twisted in a grimace, clutching at her side.

"Thank you, Seras," she murmured. Seras shook her head.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," she blubbered.

Sir Integra was going to bleed to death. And how Seras wished she didn't know that.

"MASTER!" She screamed, blood tears streaming down her face. Alucard looked up irritably from his vampire snack and then saw Sir Integra. He forgot everything and ran to her side.

"Integra," he murmured, a pained expression on his face as he kneeled beside her. She looked up at him.

"I'm going to pay a fortune for dry-cleaning now. Blood does not come out easily," Sir Integra joked. He stared at her and she looked away.

He took her hand.

"Your orders?" He asked, the pain of regret plainly seen on his face. She grasped his hand.

"Hold me. Stay with me. Let Seras and Jack deal with the rest of them," she winced.

He cradled her in his arms. Her head rested against his chest, eyes closed.

"You're bleeding to death," he said.

"I don't think so. I know what bleeding to death feels like."

"I'm a vampire."

"I'm the bleeder," he rested his cheek on her head.

"I don't want to loose you," he breathed.

"You won't," she promised. He leaned down towards her neck.

"I won't take any chances, master."

"Servant," she reminded him. He pulled up, looking torn. He then seemed to realize that Seras was still there.

He met her eyes.

"Your orders haven't changed, police girl," he hissed. She stood.

"Yes, master," she murmured, walking away.

She glanced back. Alucard was reaching down for her neck. It brought back memories of a church in Cheddar, a vampire priest, a man dressed in red with freakishly big guns. New tears trailed down as she turned back towards the church. Maybe Sir Integra just wasn't meant to be human.


	9. Chapter 9

Two agonizingly long weeks passed slower than frozen molasses to Seras. She couldn't _do_ anything, and she did try, but the paperwork was so confusing she was surprised she was reading English. And what was she going to say if someone asked for Sir Integra? "Sir Integra's not here right now, she eloped with Alucard in the United States and they're on their honeymoon. They should be back whenever it pleases them, since he's probably turned her into a vampire by now".

Rude or not, she refused to answer the phone, check e-mail, etc.

She just so happened to be staring out the window when she saw a man and a woman walk down the road. She didn't recognize them at first because of the change in outfits, but then she took in the short, almost shaggy black hair and the long, silky blonde hair.

"They're home!" Seras shrieked in delight, running down to greet them at the door. Then, she paused on the staircase, imagining Sir Integra's red eyes.

The door opened, Sir Integra fighting Alucard as he carried his wife over the threshold of their house for the first time as a couple. Somehow, she thought they would still be in their wedding clothes since she had taken their luggage back, but they had bought some new clothes. Sir Integra had on a white blouse with black slacks. Alucard was wearing a t-shirt with an alligator saying, "Bring in some more tourists, the last ones were delicious" and jeans.

He then set her gently back on her feet as she glared at him.

"Your eyes are blue!" Seras exclaimed. Sir Integra smiled and nodded at her.

"Thank you for bringing that up again," Alucard muttered.

"You're just bitter because I was right and you were wrong about me bleeding to death," Sir Integra teased.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Seras asked, coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

Alucard and Sir Integra gave each other knowing glances, grinning sinisterly.

"Interesting," Sir Integra said bluntly, passing by Seras.

"We rented a motorcycle and rode cross-country through the United States," Alucard said. Seras laughed.

"I doubt it. Sir Integra would never ride cross-country on a motorcycle," Seras shook her head in disbelief.

"I didn't have a choice," Sir Integra stated, going up to her office.

Seras's mouth dropped open.

"You have got to have taken pictures," she said. Alucard grinned mischievously.

"Do you want to burn your retinas now or do you want to wait until I take the more personal, drunken ones out?"

"I think I'll wait," Seras said nervously.

&&&

Years passed by quietly, hardly any changes taking place besides the fact that they were married. The most noticeable was that Alucard had moved out of the basement and into Sir Integra's bedroom. It was the little things that reminded Seras of their love; the stolen kisses they exchanged when no one was around (besides Seras), the uttered "be careful" before an especially dangerous mission, how they let down their emotional guard around each other. Seras would wait half a century if she could have the same love as Alucard and Sir Integra.

There were two basic rules about the relationship regarding Seras. Don't tell and, after the incident where she walked in on them...in the middle of intimacy...never, ever, under any circumstances phase through locked doors.

Then things changed suddenly and drastically.

&&&

Integra's hands could not stop trembling. She could not focus on work today.

She knew something had been wrong for a long time now. Months. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes tight so she wouldn't cry. How was she going to tell Alucard? No, she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. If she thought things were bad now... This was karma for marrying a vampire. She knew some kind of divine punishment was coming her way for eloping with Alucard. Perhaps sent by Walter or her father personally.

She had survived a lot of things, but this... She wasn't sure.

&&&

When Alucard and Seras came back from their mission, they went to go report to Sir Integra as usual.

Sir Integra sat, head in her hands. The moonlight cast a halo around her despairing face, illuminating her blue eyes. She glared at Alucard when she realized he was there. Her jaw clenched tight. Her hands trembled in rage.

"I hate you, Alucard. I hate you," she snarled. Alucard's eyes widened in shock.

What? Why was Sir Integra saying that? Seras furrowed her eyebrows as though trying to see past a mask. What was wrong? The way she said it, as though she meant it... She, she didn't really. She couldn't.

And then, as though her true feelings had broken through, she burst out sobbing. Seras jumped; the sudden outburst had scared her. Alucard was at her side in an instant.

She grasped at him, crying harder. Alucard carefully removed her glasses and then drew her closer to him.

"I can't...I can't..." She repeated over and over again. Alucard stroked her hair reassuringly.

His eyes met Seras's. It was clear he wanted her to leave.

She did, regretfully. What could be going on that would cause such an explosion from the calm, collected Sir Integra?

&&&

A couple months passed. Alucard refused to leave the mansion, and then when he absolutely had to, took no more time than necessary. He guarded over Sir Integra, who had become a recluse, like Cerebus. He seemed...excited, yet worried. Very worried. So much that it covered the excitement.

One night, Seras decided she had had enough of the secrets.

"Master!" She called.

"I'm here," he answered. Seras glanced at the room. It was between the office and their bedroom. She pushed open the door.

Alucard stood, paint roller in hand. His hands, as well as half the wall, was covered in sky blue paint. He grinned at Seras.

"What...?" Seras trailed off.

"A personal project," he explained, turning back to the wall, "Integra doesn't know and I'd prefer it to stay tht way."

"How am I supposed to tell her when I haven't seen her in 2, 3 months?" Seras exclaimed. Alucard paused, and then dipped the roller into the paint, "What's going on, Master? The last time you two were sneaking around like this, you were engaged," Alucard held the roller over the paint can, letting the excess drip off.

"Integra is very ill. She can't keep anything down except for fluids," Alucard murmured grimly.

"Have you taken her to the hospital?" Seras asked.

"She's seeing a specialist tomorrow afternoon. Reminds me, I'd rather you take her," Seras's outrage dissipated at her master's soft tone. It was rare that he showed this much worry about Sir Integra; she must be very ill.

"Sure," Seras agreed. Alucard continued to paint as Seras fought to find the words to ease his mind, "She'll, she'll make it," she stuttered. He paused.

"Hope this is worth it," he muttered, attacking the wall brutally witht the roller.

She turned to leave.

"And would you stop stealing my blood out of the freezer? I specifically marked it because I'm on a vampire-blood-only diet," she could feel Alucard roll his eyes.

"I'm not drinking your blood," he stated. She walked away, muttering, "You're the only other vampire in the mansion."

The next day, Seras went down to get her breakfast before seeing what time she was to take Sir Integra and to where. She grabbed a bag and started warming it with the friction of her hands, walking up to the microwave. Alucard was already there, staring into the microwave. It dinged and he opened it, pulling out a steaming glass of blood. She glanced down at the counter and saw an empty bag.

"You are stealing my blood!" She accused.

"I didn't say I wasn't stealing it; I said I wasn't drinking it," Alucard clarified. Seras sighed and poured her blood into a glass, set it in the microwave, pressed in the time, and then started it.

Alucard tore open his own bag and drank it down in the time it took for Seras's to heat up. She drank it down as Alucard found a straw and stuck it into the glass he left untouched. She followed him up to Sir Integra's office.

"You have company," he said as he phased through. Seras copied and could barely hide her shock.

Sir Integra's warm, tan skin was now a sickly pale color, her eyes dimmer and somehow darker. She looked small and frail behind the desk, but at least she hadn't lost a significant amount of weight. She smirked as she saw Seras.

"I suppose you had to find out eventually," she said. Alucard set the glass in front of it. She glared down at it in distaste, her nose wrinkling. She glanced at Alucard, sighed, and then sipped at it.

Seras watched in horror as Sir Integra gulped down the glass even faster than Alucard drank his blood. She looked apologetically at Seras.

"Sir Integra..." Seras muttered. Sir Integra shook her head.

"I know, I know, I'm just as disgusted with myself. I don't know what's wrong with me, what's going on with my body, but it's only getting worse. I'm due for a check up, anyway," Sir Integra got to her feet.

Hidden by the desk before, Seras could now see Sir Integra's swollen stomach. Alucard's grin barely fit on his face as he lovingly looked at her. Sir Integra turned away, scowling.

"Come, Seras. Let's not leave the obstetrician waiting," she muttered. Seras squealed.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!" Sir Integra glared at her.

"Did you think I was just getting fat?" She hissed. Seras, unable to contain herself, hugged her.

"That is so great! I'm so excited for you! Oh my gosh, how did this even happen?! It's, like, a miracle!" Sir Integra pulled away and walked out the door.

Sir Integra was silent as they got into the car and as they pulled out of Hellsing headquarters. Seras glanced at her. Sir Integra didn't look happy. At all.

"Aren't you even a little excited about the baby?" Seras asked.

"No, and that's just the thing. I don't _feel_ like a mother. I don't get all sentimental when it kicks or moves; I just find it annoying. The only way I view this thing is as a parasite that's forcing me to drink blood to survive," Sir Integra sighed, "I don't even know how to be a mother. When babies cry, the only impulse I feel is to strangle it. What if I kill it, Seras, intentionally or otherwise?"

"You're not going to kill it, Sir Integra. You're going to be a great mother. It's just going to take some adjusting."

"Why don't I just give it to you so you and Alucard can raise it?"

"Don't tell me you didn't want to have a child. Which way do I turn?"

"Left and no, I didn't want to have an infant shoot out of me and then take care of it for the rest of my life. The office is right there," Seras turned into the parking lot.

"Have you ever been around children? Have you ever have one snuggle up to you and say it loves you as you're watching cartoons? Have you ever laughed at a strange question one's given you?"

"Do you think I secretly volunteer at a daycare or something?" Seras found the closest parking spot she could and pulled in.

"You have estrogen in your system, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll be able to love it," They got out of the car, "Have you discussed names yet?"

"Yes. Alucard wants to name it Lestat if it's a boy and Elizabeth if it's a girl."

"Well, Elizabeth sounds like a good English name."

"He wants to name her after Elizabeth Bathory."

&&&

Integra felt the hot liquid being squeezed onto her swollen stomach. Seras could barely sit still. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Why couldn't she be as excited as Seras, or even Alucard? This was her first child growing inside of her, one bound by genes to reflect her own personality interestingly combined with Alucard's, the future leader of the Hellsing Organization.

So why couldn't she get past calling it an alien?

"Let's have a look at it now that your bladder is nice and full," Dr. Elaison pressed down with some instrument onto her stomach, making Integra nearly wet herself. She turned her head to the screen.

It wasn't the same black and white ultrasound she had seen during her first ultrasound. Now the picture was more detailed, with color.

"Here's the little one. Interesting...are you sure you're only 5 months along?"

"Pretty sure. I keep track of my periods accurately." She could make out the shape of the baby. Was that thing really inside of her?

Seras stared at the screen intently, as though she was already holding the infant. Integra searched herself for that same fascination, but all she could feel was anger towards this parasite that had forced her to break her own beliefs and develop her current vampiric habits.

"Though the size is about right, this looks like a fully developed fetus..." he moved the instrument lower, "Well, Miss Hellsing-Dracul, it looks like you're going to be having a healthy baby girl," Seras squealed (such was her reaction to anything good). Integra squinted at the screen.

"Are you sure it isn't a boy?" She asked. Dr. Elaison shook his head.

"I don't see anything that would suggest otherwise."

"Then what's that?" Integra pointed at a small appendage.

"Hmmm...looks like a..." Oh! He pressed on the other side of her stomach, catching her off guard.

Seras's eyes widened in astonishment. Dr. Elaison laughed.

"Looks like twins," Integra's eyes widened. Twins?! She wasn't even prepared for one!

Sure enough, another smaller alien lay curled up beside its sister. Integra felt it hit her and then watched it in stop-motion as the smaller one punched.

"Camera shy, are we?" He asked, "This one's significantly smaller than it, excuse me, her sister, which is interesting but I don't see why it would matter until later in your pregnancy."

"Two girls?" Seras asked. Dr. Elaison nodded and Seras nearly broke Integra's hand with her grip, "Did you hear that? You're going to have two little girls!" Great, now Alucard and Seras wouldn't have to share.

A look of concern came across Dr. Elaison's face. He was quiet, searching with his instrument, comparing the sisters.

"That can't be," he muttered.

He called for another doctor and whispered to him, focusing on the littler one. The doctor whispered back and then Dr. Elaison thanked him. He did this several times before finally turning to Integra.

"She doesn't have an umbilical cord, the little one," he said gravely.

"Then what's sustaining her?" Integra asked. Dr. Elaison shook his head.

"Forgive my political incorrectness, but I'm not sure. I've never seen this before. You see, the umbilical cord acts as an artery and supports the baby's bloodstream until it's ready to be born. However, where the umbilical cord should be is a single artery. It seems as though she's retaining the blood, but I can't tell based solely on an ultrasound," Integra laughed. Dr. Elaison and Seras glanced at her questioningly.

"What are our options?" She asked, not caring to explain her outburst.

"One, we can wait for the full gestation period and have Miss Hellsing-Dracul go into labor naturally. However, we risk the possibility that the baby somehow intakes too much of her blood, jeopardizing her mother's...life," he said hesitantly, "Option Two is we have an emergency cesaraen section, but risk loosing the baby."

"Which is more dangerous?" Seras asked. Dr. Elaison pursed his lips.

"I believe Option Two. Premature births and surgeries dealing with arteries is something doctors know how to deal with. Babies living without umbilical cords...not so common."

&&&

Alucard licked his lips of the vampire's blood. Well, that maggot had been dealt with, bits of him strewn about the abandoned apartment complex and a 4x4 floorboard driven through his heart in a stake-like fashion. Not much of a fighter, but he had given Alucard quite a chase for the last several hours. Integra obviously wanted him occupied while she was gone...

He should have saved some blood for her. It lessened her guilt to drink the blood of vampires.

He tensed. Something felt wrong, he realized.

"_Seras,_" he called for her.

"_Hello, master. How are you?_" Now it was confirmed by her high-pitched tone. Something was wrong.

"_What are you trying to hide? Where is Integra?_"

"_Funny you mentioned that, it's actually quite an interesting story...er, Sir Integra is actually preparing for a c-section right now, one of the babies has an artery instead of an umbilical cord,_" Babies? As in, plural?

"_I'll be right there,_" he promised. He closed his eyes and then opened them.

Seras jumped as she realized Alucard had just materialized next to her. He'd think she'd be used to it by now.

"It wasn't that far," he muttered, brushing past her.

Integra turned to him.

"I hate you," she said, but it was hard to take her seriously with a slow smirk turning the corners of her mouth up. He took her left hand in his.

"I know you do," she looked towards the door.

"I can't feel anything, but luckily I talked them out of administering me drugs. When they come back in, they're going to start," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I want Seras with me instead of you," Alucard snorted.

"Police girl," he said disgustedly.

"Alucard, you have no sympathy. Seras has an incredible amount of sympathy. With my gut being split open and a lifetime of hell is coming out, I want sympathy," Integra explained.

Alucard let go of her hand.

"I'll be in the waiting room, then," he murmured, walking away.

She might as well have just slapped him, he thought as he sat down. His own child (children?) was being born and he wasn't allowed to be in the room! He couldn't sit. He stood up and started pacing. And she wanted police girl with her. He could be sympathetic...well, he could try. Now he'd have to wait an eternity to see what gender and how many were coming out.

&&&

Hours passed. Integra lay there, talking to Seras to pass the time, a strange sensation of tugging the only thing she felt. A curtain had been drawn so she couldn't see what was happening.

"The first one's out, the bigger one," Seras reported.

"I don't hear her," Integra said. Weren't babies supposed to cry when they're born?

"She's quiet, but she's moving. They're going to go clean her up now and remove her sister," Seras said. Integra nodded. She wished she had brought something to do.

Seras watched as they worked on removing the second one. At least the first was healthy, Seras thought. Twins weren't supposed to be born so far apart, though. It had nearly been two hours since the first had been born. It looked like they were having difficulties working with the artery. She hoped the little one survived.

It screamed. The sound scared Seras after her sister's quiet birth. It screamed bloody murder. One of the nurses took it while the doctors continued with the artery. It looked so small and frail, nothing like its sister. It didn't look strong enough to... Seras shut down the train of thought. Integra had lost a lot of blood due to the artery. Not too much, but enough to make her pale and tired-looking. She wondered about her master.

They closed up the wound and left. Seras glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was morning now. There were no windows thankfully, but she still felt tired.

"Where are they?" Integra asked suddenly.

"You need to rest, Sir Integra. It's been a long night."

"I want to see my daughters," This was a nice change, Seras thought. A few hours ago she wanted nothing to do with them.

"You'll see them once you wake up."

"Are they all right?" Seras bit her lip.

"I'm not sure," she said truthfully.

Integra closed her eyes. She did feel exhausted. But she wanted to see her daughters. She wanted to make sure they made it all right. Despite thinking them as little demons, she wanted them to live. It would infuriate her if she went through all this only to have them die.

A nurse came in with something wrapped in a pink blanket making fussing noises.

"Congratulations, Miss Hellsing-Dracul. You have a healthy baby girl, though I will have to say her eyes are interesting," Integra extended her arms to receive her. Seras looked surprised at the gesture.

She set the infant gently into Integra's arms. It squirmed a little, and then looked up at Integra. At first, she thought it was bald, and then she saw the fine blonde hair.

"She has Alucard's eyes," Integra commented. Did this mean that she was a vampire? It was too soon to tell. Integra turned to the nurse, "What about her sister?"

"I believe your husband is taking care of her," she responded. Integra smirked. He just couldn't stay away, could he? 

"What are you going to name her?" Seras asked.

"I like the name Laura," Integra said.

It watched Integra, as though trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. It looked rather intelligent for a drooling newborn, or perhaps it was just Integra's motherly distortion.

"Laura? Even after that one incident with the vampire?" Seras questioned. Integra turned to Seras.

"I like the name Laura," she repeated. She then looked down at her daughter.

The name seemed to fit her somehow. It watched Integra, as though trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. It looked rather intelligent for a drooling newborn, or perhaps it was just Integra's motherly distortion. Integra gently touched its face. It showed no reaction.

"I don't know how to be a mother," she admitted to Laura, seeing it fit to warn the child of what was to come, "But I will not give up on you as long as you don't give up on me," she promised.

Laura gazed up at her, gave a contented sigh and then nuzzled into Integra's breast, as though telling her that she accepted her despite her flaws.

&&&

Alucard couldn't stand the screaming. It tore at him like silver bullets as he waited and waited for them to stop torturing her with all their tests and scans and such. She would rest her lungs every once in awhile, but even then Alucard found himself pacing, waiting for his chance to take her away.

Then, he saw his daughter for the first time. She was in the premature section of the maternity wing, finally allowed a break. She was curled up in a fetal position inside of an incubator, clawing with her tiny fingers at the oxygen mask and her eyes. She howled in agony, shaking as though extremely cold. The lights were too bright even for him; how much would they hurt to a newborn vampire's?

He couldn't sit by any longer. He walked into the premature room, opened the incubator, and took her oxygen mask off. He cradled her protectively in his arms, shielding her eyes with one of his hands until he found a nice shadow in the hallways.

Her crying ceased as she gazed up at him gratefully. She looked like she had a toupee on her head, or a black mop. She had Integra's crystal blue eyes. She was so small, Alucard couldn't stop thinking. So small, maybe a couple pounds at the most. But she was beautiful, so beautiful, and so...perfect. He loved her instantly, as instantly as when Integra had been born.

She made soft cooing noises as her mouth opened wide as though trying to smile. Alucard felt as though his still heart had started beating again. She was so wonderful. And she was his.

"I take it you're her father," Alucard glanced up. Some doctor was standing in front of him, smiling wistfully.

"Yes," the doctor sighed.

"I suppose I have to be the bearer of bad news, then," he said.

"What is it?"

"Your daughter has a laundry list of medical problems due to her premature birth. For starters, she's missing several of her organs and tissues. Her temperature is unusually low, so low she should be dead. Her digestive system has hardly any acid at all, which means that it will be hard for her to digest anything past liquids. Most importantly, she has no bone marrow, therefore she cannot make her own blood," the doctor sighed, "If she were to survive somehow, she'd need several blood transfusions a day unless she had a bone marrow transplant and stay on a pure liquid diet unless we somehow increase her stomach acid."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Alucard said. The doctor nodded.

"I'll leave you to get to know her better," he said and then walked away.

He looked at the little bundle in his arms. She was still shaking. And he would. He would do whatever it took to keep his daughter alive.

He brushed her hair to one side with his fingers. Her little arm extended and her tiny, tiny fingers curled around his thumb. She cooed and he began to cry. Very little things did he cry for, and he wondered why he was crying now. She was just a baby. All she did was hold his thumb. But somehow, after all this time waiting for a child, hoping for a child, and then finally she was here... He cried over her.

A drop of his blood tears fell onto her chin. Her tongue snaked out and lapped it up. She began fussing, trying to pull herself up to his face. He lifted her up and hungrily, she drank his tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Edit (November 2011): To those who have read the ending and feel it's abrupt, sad, and incomplete...you're right. There was a sequel intended to clear things up. At present, "Scars of the Vatican" has been taken down until it can be reworked, but it will be up again soon.

**Two Years Later**

Integra sat at her desk, typing out a report. It was going to be a late night, she thought as she grabbed her glass.

"Mommy, that mine," Laura reminded her softly. Integra glanced down and realized she was holding Laura's sippy cup.

"Sorry, Laura," she gave her back her sippy cup and grabbed hers. They took a long swig at the same time, sighed, and then returned to their work; Integra to her report and Laura to her coloring book.

Often when there were two children in a family, there was an easier child and a more difficult child. Arther had been easy, Richard had been difficult. Laura was the easy child. Mira? A bit more difficult.

A gun shot went off, sounding like a freakishly large gun. Integra sighed.

"Three, two, one," she counted as she pushed back from her desk.

Mira came running down the hall laughing like a maniac, Seras following close behind. Mira jumped onto Integra's lap, hiding herself in Integra's blazer giggling. Seras stormed in, blood dripping down her uniform.

"You are so lucky that those bullets weren't blessed," Seras hissed.

"Wasn't me. Was sissie," Mira said innocently.

"Miracle, did you shoot Seras?" Integra asked. Mira pursed her lips.

"I shooted poleez gurl..." she admitted.

"There is something seriously wrong with that child!" Seras declared. Integra smirked.

"You act as though you don't know her father," Laura gasped, staring in horror out the window.

"The sky's falling, the sky's falling!" She said. Integra, Seras, and Mira all looked out the window.

Integra smiled.

"Your first snow," she said. Seras's anger quickly vanished.

"I'll go get their coats," she offered.

Seras came back with the snow clothes and Integra immediately began on Laura. Leaving Mira to her.

Mira gave one glance at the bulky clothes and then gave Seras a yeah-right-bet-me look. Seras reached for her. She stepped back. She reached again. Mira danced away, grinning evilly at Seras. This child was as annoying, if not more so, than Alucard himself.

"Don't you want to play in the snow?" Seras asked exasperantly. Mira looked at her, confused.

"Play in the 'no?" She asked.

"It's very fun. You can make snowmen and snow angels..." Seras said as she eased towards Mira.

Mira glanced at Laura. Laura was already dressed, looking expectantly to Mira. Mira then allowed Seras to smother her in a hat, a snow suit, a thick parka, two mittens, and boots. She gave her a glare only a child of Integra could, but otherwise didn't object.

"Why Daddy go?" She asked Seras.

"Because Daddy wanted to go hunting," Seras explained. Mira thought about this a minute.

"Daddy say I too small. I not. I shoot you."

"Yes, you did, but Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I not get hurt," she insisted.

"Come on, you two, before the snow melts," Integra teased, ushering the little ones out the door. They waddled down the stairs and to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

There was a good couple inches on the ground already and more coming down. Integra opened the door for the girls, pulled up a chair beside the door, and then closed the door behind the girls.

"Seras, could you bring me the stack of papers on my desk please?"

"I'd think you'd want to go out with them, teach them to make snow angels and such."

"I'm not even sure if I have any clothes suitable for snow. Besides, I've been falling behind in my work," Seras hid her smile. She had been saying that every day since coming home from the hospital with them.

Integra watched them as they approached the situation. Mira jumped head first into the snow, bounding through the yard on all fours, laughing so hard Integra could hear it. Laura scooped up a sample, sniffed it, tasted it. She took a tentative step, and then another, and then another. Mira plowed through the snow, flurries shooting up on either side of her. She came to a hault in front of Laura, chomping at the snow as though it was an enemy. She looked up to Laura, flipping onto her back. Laura dropped down to all fours beside her. It looked like they were playing puppies or kitties or something of that sort.

Thankfully, Seras had been right. Integra didn't just put up with them anymore, she actually cared for them, she even dared to say loved them. They had their childish quirks, and aggravated her to the point where she considered strangling them, but they always saved themselves by doing something cute.

Seras gave Integra her paperwork.

"If you're really that worried about them getting a proper education on the uses of snow, I'm sure Alucard will be more than happy to teach them when he has completed his mission," Integra said, motioning towards Seras's coat and mittens.

"All Alucard will teach them is how to have a snowball fight," she told Integra before she slipped out the door.

45 minutes later, Seras staggered in, covered in snow. Close behind were Laura and Mira.

"Mira, where is your coat? And your hat? And your mittens?" Integra asked.

"Outside," Mira replied. Integra looked to Seras for an explanation.

"I tried to persuade her to put them back on. She kicked a tree. Several trees. Shaking them and their branches. Covering me in snow."

"Take off your snow things before you walk any farther," Integra warned.

Laura was shaking like a leaf, her lips turned blue from the cold. Perhaps she let them stay outside too long, she thought as she pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her.

"Let's have a nice warm bath," Integra murmured. She couldn't help but notice how Seras nor Mira were unaffected by the cold.

"Mira, stop that!" Seras couldn't take it anymore.

Mira pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"I a kitty. That how kitties drink," she stated.

"Well, it's disgusting," she pointed towards Mira's spoon, "Why don't you try drinking like a vampire now?" Seras turned back to her bowl of blood.

Sir Integra, after taking a bath with the girls without getting in the tub, had taken her dinner up to her office, leaving Seras to monitoring meal time. Laura quietly ate her chicken nuggets, trying not to giggle at her sister's antics. Seras lifted the spoon to her mouth.

Slurp. Sluuuuup. Sluuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrppppp. Mira sucked in, mouth almost completely immersed in her dinner. Laura burst out laughing, bits of chicken nuggets flying out of her mouth.

"Mira!" Seras scolded.

"She drinking like a vampire," Laura pointed out. Mira grinned at Seras, blood dripping down her chin grotesquely.

"Just use your spoon," Seras groaned. Mira breathed on it and stuck it on her nose.

Eventually, both finished their dinner. Almost immediately, Mira's eyelids drooped. She yawned and then crawled into Sera's lap, resting her head on her heart and her lips at the base of her throat. It had scared her when Mira had begun to do this to her, Alucard, and Sir Integra, nervous that her lips would suddenly become fangs. Amazingly, she had never bitten anyone.

Seras carried her to the sink and washed her face. She rubbed at her eyes.

"I wanna stay up for Daddy," she mumbled.

"It's almost dawn. You'll see Daddy in the evening," Seras reassured her. She moaned, but fell back against Seras.

Laura followed Seras up the stairs. She looked like she was beginning to fade as well. They went into their bedroom and Seras lay Mira onto her bed. Her eyelids fluttered, but she otherwise didn't wake up. Laura crawled into her own bed and Seras tucked her in.

"Night, Seras," she murmured. Seras smiled at the political incorrectness.

"Sweet dreams, Laura," she glanced at Mira, "You, too, you darling little Lucifer."

"She's only the devil to you," Sir Integra corrected. She must've heard her come up. Seras laughed, leaving Sir Integra to her daughters.

"Night, Mommy," Laura said. Integra kissed her.

"Sleep well," she said.

Integra gently brushed the hair from Mira's face. Her eyes opened.

"Wake me when Daddy comes," she commanded sleepily.

"Sleep well," Integra kissed Mira. She smiled, closed her eyes, and then turned back over.

Looking back, she wished she would've woken Mira when Alucard came home. Maybe everything would have been avoided.

Mira opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to play with Daddy. She learned a new sneaky trick.

She heard the front door open and close quietly. Daddy was home! She shot out of bed and did her new sneaky trick through the door. She ran down the stairs and stopped abruptly, the "hello" catching in her throat.

It wasn't Daddy. She didn't even know him. He was big like Daddy with yellow hair. His eyes were the color of grass and he had the thing on his face like Mommy that helped her see.

He smiled at her.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?" He talked funny. He smelled like vampire blood. She took a step back.

"Mira," she said uncertainly.

"What a pretty name. How old are you, Mira?" She held up two of her fingers like Police Girl had taught her.

"Where on earth are your parents, Mira?" He asked. Mira was quiet. He moved towards her.

An icky feeling made her tummy feel bad. She didn't like him no more.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, sounding more serious. She sucked her bottom lip in, exposing her fangs. Why would he want to see Mommy and Daddy?

"Daddy's gone. Mommy's seeping," she said.

"Now, who would Daddy and Mommy be?"

"Sir 'Tegra and Al, and Al'card."

Integra and Alucard woke with a start when they heard a scream. A man's scream. Alucard raced towards the sound, ignoring the sunlight. He paused at the top of the staircase.

Mira had sunken her fangs into Father Anderson's hand.

Mommy and Daddy were yelling at each other. Why? Laura wondered. She had 'splained to them how she had told Mira to bite the man with her mind because he was gonna hurt them.

Mira didn't look scared, Laura thought as she looked over at her. She just was blowing stuff up with her toy tank. Mommy was screaming, "No!". Daddy told her she had to. Was she taking med'cine?

Then Mommy came in and told her to pack all of her stuff. She was crying. Mira wasn't told to pack. Mommy packed her things.

Daddy hugged her and kissed her lots. He tried to hug Mommy, but Mommy didn't let him. She was mad. Seras was sad like Daddy. Why wasn't Mira packing, too?

Mommy took her by the hand and pulled her towards the car. Laura kept looking back. Mira wasn't coming. Daddy was holding her hand.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"Daddy wants you, me, and Seras to go on a vacation for a little while."

"What about Mira?"

"Daddy thinks it's safe for her, I mean, it's better, if she stays," Laura pulled against her mother.

"No! No! I don't want to go!" She screamed.

"Laura, be practical!"

"I want Mira!" She screamed. Mira, sensing her sister's urgency, began to fight against her father.

"LAURA! LAURA!" She screeched.

"Mira!" Alucard scolded her.

Seras scooped Laura up and forced her into the car. She howled and cried for a long time, but finally surrendered to the fact Mira wasn't coming.

As Laura grew up, her memories of her father faded. The fight between her parents and their departure to San Francisco only grew more confusing. The questions she had only multiplied as the vacation became a permanent move.

**End**


End file.
